Der Sklavenvertrag
by AngyAngel
Summary: Eine Freundschaft baut sich auf und Harry wundert sich darüber das sich Draco auf einmal so seltsam verhält. Irgendwas stimmte nicht und das wo sie sich im Sommer so gut vertragen hatten. Die Arbeit die sie gemeinsam gemeistert hatten, war nicht Spurlos a
1. Chapter 1

Zufrieden damit, dass er endlich einen Job gefunden hatte, verließ Harry das Haus seiner Verwandten. Wie er diese Muggel doch hasste. Ein Heim wäre ihm lieber gewesen als bei diesen Menschen zu leben. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln vertrieb er die wirren, unnützen Gedanken und packte seinen Koffer weiter. Rasch verließ er das Haus in dem er Jahrelang wie eine Hauselfe gelebt hatte und apparierte zum Black-Haus, das er von seinem Paten geerbt hatte. Hier würde er jetzt leben und wenn er morgen zeit hatte, würde er den Orden der Brathühnchen rauswerfen. Schließlich wollte er seine Ruhe haben und nicht ständig irgendwem über dem Weg laufen. Rasch verstaute er seine Sachen in einem der Schlafzimmer, versiegelte es mit einigen Zaubersprüchen und sah an sich herunter. Eigentlich konnte er so gehen. Seine Arbeitskleidung würde er in der Disco bekommen. Gut es war nicht viel und ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es war zu machen. Wozu hatte er den Jahre lang gelernt sich anzupassen? Rasch schüttelte er seinen Kopf, schnappte sich seinen Geldbeutel und verschwand wieder aus dem Haus. Ließ das zeternde Bild der alten vertrockneten Hexe einfach links liegen. Irgendwann würde er sie von der Wand reißen und in kleine Stücke.

Nach gut einer Stunde kam er an der Disco an und benutzte den Hintereingang um in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Es war eine alte Güterlagerhalle des Bahnhofes. Eines musste Harry dem Besitzer lassen, es war mit Geschmack eingerichtet. Eine komplette Wand war mit einem Salzwasseraquarium bedeckt und alle möglichen Fische und Meeresbewohner schwammen darin herum. Der Zauberschüler wollte nicht wissen wie viel das Gekostet hatte. In einer etwas abgelegenen Ecke war ein kleines Restaurant, in dem man recht gut Essen konnte, wie er bei seinem Einstellungsgespräch festgestellt hatte. Hier würde er zum Glück nicht oft herkommen. Wenn dann nur wenn er an den Tischen vorbei musste, bei Feierabend oder Schichtanfang. Mit einem Chip, das in einem silbernen filigranen Armband eingelassen war, öffnete er die Tür für die Angestellten. Hier hinten hatten sie ihre Ruhe und konnten sich in aller Gemütlichkeit umziehen und herrichten. Es war schon ein bisschen ungewohnt sich das hier alles anzuziehen. Aber was tat man nicht alles für das liebe Geld.

Rasch schüttelte er wieder den Kopf und zog sich aus, verstaute seine Sachen ordentlich im Spind. Der nachtschwarze Tanga war nicht wirklich seine Sache. Ebenso wenig der gleichfarbige Ledermini der ihm kaum über den Arsch reichte. Wenn er sich nicht vorgenommen hätte, das Geld, das in seinen Verließen lag, zu sparen würde er das hier nie machen.

Mit einem leisen seufzen zog er sich das dunkelgrüne, schimmernde Top an und setzte sich dann vor einen der Spiegel und richtete seine Haare. Ein Glück hatte er sie noch schneiden lassen und sich auch zeigen was und wie er mit seinen Fransen umgehen musste. So standen sie nachher noch wirrer ab als sonst schon, dafür sah es jetzt nach was aus. Das Highlight waren allerdings die Schuhe, Stiefel, Mörderdinger, oder wie auch immer man das nennen wollte. Schuhe in denen selbst eine Nutte Probleme gehabt hätte zu laufen. Aber er konnte es seltsamerweise recht gut. Mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht schlüpfte er in das Leder, zog den Reisverschluss an den Innenseiten seiner Beine nach oben bis zum Knie. Probeweise lief er einige Schritte und besah sich damit im Spiegel. Rasch nahm er noch das Lederhalsband vom Tischchen und legte es sich um bevor er nach draußen trat. Wenigstens trug er keine Brille mehr und seine Narbe auf der Stirn ließ sich bestens mit Makeup der Muggelfrauen verdecken. Bald wurde das Lokal geöffnet und bis dahin hatte er noch mal eine kleine Einweisung.

FERIEN! War für ein schönes Wort. Endlich Ferien, zwei Monate keine dummen Bälder mehr die noch dümmere Fragen stellten. Oder Besserwisser die alles in Frage stellten. Ja die nächsten zwei Monate war er frei. Frei in seinen Entscheidungen und in seinem Handeln. Mit einem breiten Lächeln stieg der schwarzhaarige aus seinem Wagen und strich den langen Kutschermantel glatt. Heute war ihm nach feiern zu mute und er wollte eher mal sehen was sein Freund aus dem Laden gemacht hatte, er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Kaum stand er vor dem Seiteneingang des Ladens und zeigte dem Türsteher seine rechte Hand an dessen Ringfinger ein auffälliger Siegelring war wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Guten Abend." Ein Vorteil wenn man Mitglied war, man musste sich nicht mit dem Fußvolk rumschlagen. Als er seinen Mantel an der Garderobe abgegeben hatte, suchte er eine der Nischen auf und setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel. Der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen wanderte durch den Raum, leider war er wohl noch zu früh, denn es war nicht viel los und auf der Bühne war auch noch gähnende Leere. Gelassen wartete er mit ausgestreckten langen Beinen auf einen der „Kellner".

Die kurze Zeit die der Laden noch nicht so voll war, war Harry hinter der Theke und ließ sich alles noch mal erklären. Nach und nach füllte sich das Lokal und Harry nickte leicht als ihm das breite silberne Armband umgemacht wurde. Mit dem Schmuck konnte er die Kasse aktivieren. Denn einen großen Geldbeutel konnte er nicht wirklich mitschleppen. Die Kunden bekamen eine Karte am Eingang und darauf wurde das ganze dann gespeichert. Ähnlich einer Bankkarte. Mit einem Hüftschwung der sich sehen lassen konnte, schwebte er durch den Club und wich dem meist männlichen Publikum aus. Schließlich wollte er nicht angegrabscht werden. Da in den Nischen und bei den versteckten Tischen nicht immer so viel Los war, hatte er diese am Abend bekommen. So dass es nicht ganz so Stressig für ihn wurde am ersten Abend. „Guten Abend Sir. Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" wollte er ruhig wissen als er bei seinem ersten Gast ankam. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich wer vor ihm saß, so musterte er den Mann auch nicht genau. Sonst hätte er sicher einen seiner Professoren erkannt. So aber blieb das verborgen. Genau das was die Nischen bezweckten. Das Licht war Gedämmt und die Laser und Blitze von der Tanzfläche kamen auch nicht ganz bis hier hin.

ER glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen als der Kellner auf ihn zu schwebte. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen lehnte er sich zurück und lies seinen Blick über den Körper des jungen Mannes streifen. Ein KIND war das hier schon lange nicht mehr. Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, würde der Bengel bald volljährig werden. Das lächeln wurde um einiges breiter und kälter, er war froh dass er sich diesmal für den „Offiziellen" Teil des Clubs entschieden hatte. Wer weiß was ihm sonst entgangen währe, den der Anblick eines knapp bekleideten Potters mit diesen Mörderstiefeln. Der war doch mit nichts auf der Welt zu bezahlen. „Nun ihr Ton lässt immer noch zu wünschen übrig. POTTER", schnarrte er kalt und zeigte ein süffisantes Lächeln als er das entsetzte Gesicht seines Schülers sah. „Bringen sie mir ein Drachenblut. Und ein die Karte." Bestellte er kühlt und beobachtete wie Potter langsam aus seiner Starre erwachte. Oh ja, die Ferien könnten doch noch besser werden als gedacht.

Langsam wanderte eine Augenbraue Harrys nach oben. „Ich muß sie enttäuschen Sir, keiner verlangt von mir das ich mich Unterwürfig gebe. So etwas können Sie in der Schule erwarten. Kann ich bitte ihre Karte haben?" verlangte Harry ohne seinen Ton zu ändern. Schließlich hatte ihm Kim hinter der Bar davor gewarnt. Sonst würden die Kerle noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Zumindest waren das seine Worte und das wollte er nun überhaupt nicht haben. Das er angegraben wurde, würde er nicht ändern können, aber vor der Fledermaus auf dem Boden kriechen wie in der Schule war nicht drin. Hauspunkte gab es hier nicht und auch sonst hatte der Kerl keine Möglichkeit ihm zu schaden wie es sonst immer gewesen war. Selbst in der Schule hatte er sich geändert, aber das war dem Schleimer ja egal. Abwartend schob er den schmalen Block wieder in den Stiefelschaft, den Stift zurück daneben. Überall sonst hielt das Zeug nicht und unter den Rand des Rockes wollte er das schon gar nicht haben.

Amüsiert hob Severus eine Augenbraue, da hatte ja jemand Krallen und Zähne. Es könnte doch noch ein Amüsanter Abend werden. „Nun sie scheinen recht angriffslustig zu sein. Wenn sie das zu ihren anderen Gästen auch sind… wundert mich ihre spärliche Bekleidung gar nicht…" mit einer eleganten Bewegung reichte er Harry seine Karte und wusste der kleine war noch nicht lange hier. Sonst wüsste er dass er es sich hier vorne nicht mit den Gästen verscherzen sollte. Denn Gabriel hatte die Angewohnheit, besonders schöne Kellner auch im Privaten bereich einzusetzen und das könnte unangenehm werden. „Nun bringen sie mir einfach das bestellte. Und stolpern sie nicht… die Stiefel sehen gefährlich aus." mit einem leisen lachen sah Severus Harry hinterher und überlegte sich wie er den kleinen wohl ärgern könnte.

Als wenn er in den Dingern nicht laufen könnte. Vielleicht konnte er Snape auch einfach seinen Absatz versehentlich in den Hintern rammen, oder auf den Fuß, dann hielt er sicher seinen Mund. Konnte an seinem Abend nicht jemand anderes hier auftauchen? Jemanden den er nicht kannte? Warum musste unbedingt der Typ hier her kommen? War Snape nicht ein bisschen zu alt für das ganze? Jetzt waren Voldemort und Dumbledore tot und er hatte immer noch keine Ruhe. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, wie er es schon immer in der Schule getragen hatte und auch nach den Ferien ein letztes Jahr tragen würde, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Rasch gab er die Bestellung auf und nahm dann das Getränk und die gewünschte Karte auf einem kleinen Tablett auf. Die Bonkarte hatte er auch darauf liegen und stolzierte zurück. Sein Hüftschwung ließ nicht nach, genau so wenig sein Gang der an einen Panter erinnerte. Sein Lehrer sollte sehen, dass er sich nichts aus den Sprüchen machte. Seit Jahren schon hatte er Snape und Malfoy und die Slytherin die ihn nervten, da würde er diesen einen Abend auch noch überstehen. Mit einem lasziven Lächeln stellte er das Getränk auf den Untersetzer, legte die Speise und Getränkekarte auf den Tisch und reichte dem Mann die Karte. „Geben sie mir ein Zeichen wenn sie ausgesucht haben Sir", erklärte er ruhig. Nickte noch einmal und verschwand dann wieder zu den anderen Gästen die sich inzwischen eingefunden hatten.

Severus lächelte kalt vor sich hin. Der Bengel war hier noch penetranter als in der Schule. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht fair war, aber Potters Balg bis aufs Blut zu ärgern machte doch einfach viel zu viel Spaß. Doch für heute hatte der Tränkemeister eigentlich die Nase voll. Der Club hatte sich zu sehr verändert als das er sich hier wohl fühlte. Das war etwas für die jüngere Generation. Severus lies ein leises lachen hören, er stellte sich gerade seinen Patensohn vor wie er in diesem Club stand. Nie im Leben würde Draco einen solchen Club betreten. Nach einiger Zeit gab er Potter einen Wink und verlangte die Rechnung. "Mir ist leider die LUST auf diesen Abend vergangen… nun Potter … ich hoffe sie vergraulen nicht noch mehr Gäste.. das könnte sie ihren Job kosten." Ätzte Severus, er wollte einfach, dass Potter merkte WAS er in diesem jungen Mann sah. Ein NICHTS.

Langsam aber sicher reichte es Harry mit Snape wirklich. „Weißt du was Fledermaus. Ich mache meine Arbeit gut, nur weil du mich nicht leiden kannst, verliere ich meinen Job nicht. Mein Vater würde nie hier rein kommen und sich einen Job suchen. Also vergleiche mich nie wieder mit ihm. ICH habe im Gegensatz zu ihm, dir nie etwas angetan. Zwei Tage vor dem Zug nach Hogwarts habe ich von der Schule und von Zauberern, meinen Eltern erfahren. Erinnerst du dich an meine erste Tränkestunde? Ich war Imponiert von dir, ich wollte so sein wie du. Dein Auftreten, deine Art, alles, aber das hast du mir gründlich versaut. Mein Vater war sicher nie so. Also vergleiche mich nicht mit ihm. Wäre ich so gehässig und Boshaft wie er, würdest du im Aquarium liegen und ersaufen. Für jede Beleidigung, jedes böse Wort würde ich dich so gerne unter die Erde bringen aber ich tue es nicht. Also lass mich in Ruhe. Wenn ich dir je was antue dann ist es gerechtfertigt, aber nicht jetzt. Hier bist du ein GAST, kein Professor. Merk es dir auch für die Schule. Ich habe nicht umsonst den alten Sack von einem dunkeln Lord besiegt. Lass es dir besorgen verdammt noch mal, dann hast du auch wieder bessere Laune, aber greif mich nie, hörst du Snape, nie wieder an. Sonst passiert was, das schwöre ich bei Merlin oder sonst wem", zischte Harry den Anderen an. Schnappte sich die Karte, ließ den Bon aus der Kasse. Da er einige Momente brauchte um sich wieder zu beruhigen, trank er einen Schluck Wasser und ging dann mit dem Geldbeutel und der Rechnung zurück. Grinste schon wieder wie vor seinem kleinen Ausrutscher und tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Es tat ihm gut dem Mann endlich die Meinung gesagt zu haben. Es würde wahrscheinlich nie etwas ändern, aber das war ihm egal. „Hier Sir, ihre Rechnung."

Selten aber es geschah, heute war so ein Tag. Severus Snape, das Grauen in Person starrte einem aufgebrachten jungen Mann hinterher und wusste zum ersten mal nicht was er sagen sollte. ‚Das ist POTTER? Nie im leben, den haben sie vertauscht.' Dachte er bei sich, als er immer noch sonderbar still die Karte an sich nahm und den Club verließ. Auf der ganzen Rückfahrt überlegte er wer dieser junge Mann war. Doch je länger er nachdachte um so mehr musste Severus einsehen. Harry hatte recht. Dieser Gott verdammte Bengel hatte Recht. Jetzt hatte Severus einiges zu überdenken.

Es war schön zu wissen, dass man sein eigenes Geld verdiente. Harry hatte von seinem ersten Wochenlohn einen Drink gegönnt. Schließlich war es das erste mal das er Geld für seine Arbeit bekam. Die Arbeiten bei seinen Verwandten, konnte man wohl nicht als Job bezeichnen. Das er den Lord besiegt hatte, war zwar auch Arbeit gewesen, aber selbst das war nicht bezahlt. Mit einem leisen seufzten erhob sich Harry und marschierte in den Club. Wenigstens war Snape nicht wieder aufgetaucht, das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Trotzdem war es ein Bild für die Götter gewesen, den Kerl einmal Sprachlos zu sehen. Gerne hätte er eine Kamera dabei gehabt. Wann stand Snape schon mal der Mund offen? Leise kichernd betrat er seine Arbeitsstätte und zog sich um. Mittlerweile hatte er auch erfahren, dass es einen hinteren Bereich gab. Wo die Kunden mehr als Essen, Trinken und Tanzen konnten. Dort wollte er nicht hin. So dringend hatte er das Geld nicht nötig um sich zu verkaufen. Das war etwas das er nicht machen wollte und nicht würde. Rasch schüttelte er seine Gedanken ab, die nicht hier her gehörten und grüßte die anderen. Wischte dann seine Tische ab, die er zu bedienen hatte. Als die ersten Gäste kamen, schob er sich den Block und Stift in den Stiefelschaft, setzte ein Lächeln auf. Es konnte los gehen.

Wütend, nein das war eine Untertreibung, schäumend, ja das traf es schon eher. Er wusste nicht wie er so blöd gewesen sein konnte und diese noch dümmere Wette annehmen. Warum hat er Blaise nicht einfach Recht gegeben und die Sache wäre erledig gewesen. Nein ER musste ja einen auf dicke Hose machen und stänkern. Klasse das hatte er jetzt davon. Draco stand in seinem schwarzen Jackett und den passenden Tuchhosen vor dem Club und haderte mich sich selbst. Was war eigentlich so schlimm daran Blaise seinen Besen zu überlassen? Fragte sich der Blonde und maulte es geht ums Prinzip, ein Malfoy verliert nicht. Nachdem er noch einmal durch geatmet hatte, ging er auf den Türsteher zu und wurde nach kurzer Musterung eingelassen. Schnell hatte er einen Tisch gefunden, setzte sich, ließ seinen Blick über den Club streichen. So schlecht sah es hier gar nicht aus, wenn man daran dachte dass es ein Muggelclub war. Doch seine Überraschung ließ sich Draco nicht anmerkten. Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf einen der Kellner, die alle hier mehr als sonderbar bekleidet waren.

Das Lied mitsummend das in seinen Ohren dröhnte, glitt Harry durch die Massen an seine Tische und lächelte die Gäste an. Hier und da, nahm er eine Bestellung auf und kam dann an den frisch besetzten Tisch. Egal wie Alt seine Gäste waren, er hatte sie immer mit Sir anzusprechen, das hatte ihm der Clubbesitzer mehr als einmal gesagt. „Guten Abend Sir, was kann ich ihnen bringen?" wollte er wissen und zog mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung Block und Stift aus dem Stiefelschaft. Kurz musterte er seinen neuen Kunden und stöhnte innerlich gepeinigt auf als er Malfoy erkannte. War der Club seit neuestem der Sammelpunkt für die die er nicht leiden konnte? Trotzdem ließ er sich nichts von seiner Qual erkennen. Egal ob Snape den Mund gehalten hatte oder nicht. Malfoy würde es sicher nicht können. Dazu war er viel zu blasiert.

Doch dem stand erstmal innerlich der Mund offen. Draco schwankte zwischen spontaner Flucht oder Angriff. ‚Verdammt. Warum gebe ich Blaice nicht den verfickten Besen. Alles aber nicht Potter. Der lacht sich doch einen Ast, na das wird das gefundene Fressen für den und seine Freunde. Draco Malfoy in einem Muggelclub. Klasse.' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er selbigen schräg legte und Harry auffällig musterte. „Nettes Outfit Potter." Schnarrte er kalt und hob eine Augenbraue. „Bring mir einfach einen Kaffee." Damit wand sich der Blonde wieder dem Club zu und beobachtete die Menschen beim Tanzen. Tat das was er das letzte Jahr auch in der Schule getan hatte, er ignorierte Potter vollkommen. Denn den Kerl zu ärgern machte einfach keinen Spaß mehr. Außerdem war Draco aus diesem Kinderkram raus gewachsen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Onkel.

„Immer setzen sich die Arschlöcher an meinen Tisch", zischelte Harry in Parsel vor sich hin und verdrehte die Augen. „Kann ich ihre Karte haben Sir, sonst kann ich ihre Bestellung nicht bringen?!" wollte er dennoch wissen. Schließlich konnte er sonst keinen Kaffee bringen. Dass sie sich ignorierten, störte Harry nicht sonderlich. So lebte es sich wesentlich angenehmer und leichter. Zwar waren die anderen Slytherin nicht ganz so, aber das störte nicht weiter. Gegen die kleinen Fische war es einfacher zu gewinnen als gegen den der einen besser kannte, als man selbst.

„Zisch jemand anderen an Potter. Hier die Karte." Knurrte Draco, und reichte die kleine Schekkarte an Harry. Dass er sich hier nicht wohl fühlte musste ja nicht jeder gleich merken. Also lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und versuchte herauszufinden wie er am besten die Telefonnummer eines dieser Muggelkellner bekommen könnte. Doch jetzt wo sein Erzfeind hier arbeitete konnte Draco das eh vergessen. Also würde er einfach mal ganz unMalfoy haft Blaice seinen Sieg lassen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich gewonnen hatte. Aber so lies er sich jetzt einfach von Harry einen Kaffee bringen und würde dann nach Hause gehen. Blaice würde seinen Sieg genießen und dann wäre die Sache gegessen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen sah Draco Harry hinterher, wie dieser mit einem Mörder Hüftschwung zur Bar ging.

Die Karten legte er zu den jeweiligen Getränken auf das Tablett und hob seinen Finger schimpfend zu einem Gast der ihm an den Hintern gegrabscht hatte. Leicht zwinkerte er den Mann zu, verschwand dann mit den Bestellungen wieder. An den Tischen verteilte er die Sachen und trat dann wieder zu dem Blonden. „Hier ihr Kaffee, Sir." Mit seinen Worten stellte Harry die Tasse auf den Tisch, legte die Karte daneben und verschwand wieder Katzengleich. Seine Bewegungen zeugten von Kraft, Willenstärke und Selbstbewusstsein. Alles zeigte eigentlich dass er es gewohnt war zu Kämpfen. Die Zauberwelt kroch ihm in den Hintern, die Mädchen, einige Jungs wollten Kinder von ihm. Ihn lieben und am besten Binden. Der kleinere Teil, aus Totessern bestehend, wollte ihn immer noch tot sehen. Und die, die neidisch auf ihn waren, waren sauer. Harry war dankbar dass er hier Arbeiten konnte. Denn so verschlief er meistens die Briefe die kamen, denn auf Interviews hatte er keine Lust genau so wenig wie die anderen Veranstaltungen zu denen er sollte. Zwar hatte er jetzt das Pech das Malfoy hier war, aber so wie er den Kerl kannte, würde er nicht zugeben, dass er bei den Muggeln war. Eigentlich müsste es dem Blonden jetzt egal sein. Sein Vater, der Patriarch der Familie war schließlich sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel. Askaban war einfach zu weit weg, zu sicher, als das er von da heraus das Sagen haben konnte. Und die Lady Malfoy konnte ihren Sohn sicher nicht so halten wie der alte Herr. Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb er die unerwünschten Gedanken und ging seiner Arbeit wieder aufmerksamer nach.

Gut das Draco keine Gedanken lesen konnte, er hätte wohl gelacht. Ja sein Vater war in Askaban und wartete dort auf den Kuss. Doch das interessierte Draco nicht mehr wirklich. Lucius Malfoy war einem Vater so nah wie Mutter Teresa dem Teufel. Und Nazissa? Wie war eine liebevolle Mutter, doch sie lies Draco seine Freiheit. Auch wenn sie bis weilen ein strenges Regiment führte. Ohne weiter auf Harry zu achten nahm Draco seinen Kaffee und beobachtete weiter die Menschen, doch immer wieder zog Potter seine Blicke auf sich. Der Blonde wusste nicht was es war, aber wie sich der andere Bewegte, wie er mit den Kunden umging, das alles hatte etwas das ihn in seinen Band schlug. Erschrocken und wütend über diesen Gedanken schnaubte Draco und trank seinen Kaffee aus. ‚Was sollte an Potter schon interessant sein?' grummelte er und hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Harry wieder zu dem Blonden. „Kann ich ihnen noch was bringen Sir? Die Karte vielleicht?" fragte er ruhig und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und war dankbar dafür, dass er seine Augen hatte richten lassen. Mit einer Brille wäre es hier viel Schlimmer gewesen. Vor allem dann wenn man denn Männern ausweichen musste die hier herum liefen oder hockten. Sein Umsatz heute hatte sich schon wieder ein bisschen gesteigert und das Trinkgeld das er immer wieder zugeschoben bekam machte das ganze hier auch noch sehr angenehm. Als einer der eleganteren Gäste hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn mit seinen Armen umschlang drehte sich Harry geschickt herum. Fast schon sanft legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen des Fremden und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Der Fremde zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte dann aber. Konnte es sich nicht verkeifen Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken und dann zu verschwinden.

Draco wollte gerade etwas antworten als er die Aktion mit dem Mann sah. Verwirrt hob er eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Es ging ihn nichts an was Potter tat oder nicht tat. Aber dass der sich von einem Mann küssen lies, erstaunte Draco doch etwas. Sollte der etwas Schwul sein? Ohne weiter einen Gedanken über das Thema oder Potter zu verschwenden meinte er kalt. „Nein danke. Bring mir einfach die Rechnung." Reichte seine Karte rüber und sah auf seine Uhr. Wenn er Glück hatte wäre er heute allein zu Hause und könnte sich noch etwas um seine Bücher kümmern.

„Natürlich Sir", antwortete Harry ungerührt, des Tones und verschwand mit der Karte. Es machte ihm nichts das der Blonde keine Manieren hatte und so mit ihm Sprach. Schließlich war er aus der Schule anderes gewohnt. Bevor er allerdings mit dem Bon und dem Geldbeutel zu dem Blonden zurück kam, stellte er noch ein Getränk auf einend er anderen Tische und bekam Geld in den Bund seines Rockes geschoben. Mit einem zwinkern und danke, glitt er zu dem Tisch seines Schulrivalen. „Hier ihre Rechnung und Karte Sir", erklärte er dem Blonden, wartete dann auf das Geld. Heute war wirklich ein guter Tag. Wenn er richtig gesehen hatte, hatte er schon 50 Euro nur an Trinkgeld zusammen.

Als Harry mit der Rechnung kam zog Draco einen 20€ Schein aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Da er sich mit Muggelgeld nicht auskannte und es ihm eigentlich auch egal war, hatte er doch mehr Geld als er in fünf Leben ausgeben könnte. Meinte er ruhig. „Stimmt so, und Danke." Dass er sich gerade bei seinem Erzfeind bedankt hatte, bemerkte Draco nicht wirklich. Er sah schon lange etwas anderes in Harry, doch gestand er sich das nicht ein. Mit einem kühlen lächeln steckte Draco die Karte ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Der Abend war eine Pleite gewesen, dennoch lies er ihn nicht los. Immer wieder grübelte Draco über Potter nach und wie sich der Kerl verändert hatte. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch mal dort hin.. ohne diese bescheuerte Wette… einfach mal sehen was der sonst noch so treibt."

Mit leicht geweiteten Augen starrte Harry auf den Geldschein. Sicher wusste Malfoy nicht, dass er ihm gerade eine Menge Geld gegeben hatte. Leise kichernd steckte er das Geld in seinen Rockbund und marschierte mit der leeren Tasse davon. Egal was den Blonden hier her getrieben hatte, er würde sicher nicht mehr auftauchen. Genau wie Snape. Die Männer aus Slytherin hatten einfach einen an der Klatsche, soviel stand schon mal fest. Die restliche Nacht bis um halb vier, verging recht schnell und Harry war dankbar dafür. Schließlich musste er auch irgendwann mal schlafen. Vor allem musste er aus den Schuhen raus. Egal ob Zauber drauf oder nicht, irgendwann konnte man daran nicht mehr stehen. Zu Hause ließ er sein Trinkgeld in einem Buchsave verschwinden und viel nach einem Reinigungszauber todmüde ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Das ganze war jetzt eine Woche her. Draco war mehr als angenervt, Blaice erholte sich gerade von einer sonderbaren Grippe, die irgendwie mit dem Tee zusammenhing den Draco ihm serviert hatte. Nachdem der schwarzhaarige gar nicht mehr aufgehört hatte sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Severus war irgendwo in Italien verschütt gegangen, und Dracos Mutter machte einen Wellnes Urlaub auf irgend so einer Schöhnheitsfarm. Kurz Draco hatte sturmfreie Bude und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Die ersten Tage war er in London einkaufen gewesen. Muggellondon dazu gesagt. Er hatte sich komplett neu eingekleidet und war erstaunt was die Muggel doch alles so auf die Beine stellen konnten. Leider hatte er auch erkennen müssen wie viel Trinkgeld er Potter den Abend gegeben hatte und biss sich im nachhinein noch in den aristokratischen Hintern. Doch das alles konnte den blonden nicht von seinem größten Problem ablenken. Der Person die seit einer Woche seine Gedanken beherrschte. Harry Potter. Dieser verdammte Bastard schaffte es doch tatsächlich Draco auch noch seine Ferien zu versauen. Über sich selbst verwundert stand Draco vor dem Spiegel und sah sich an. Heute trug er etwas von den Sachen die er in der Stadt gekauft hatte. Eine enge weiche Lederhose die sich um seinen kleinen Hintern spannte und ihn so noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Ein ebenfalls weises Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln und eine weis silberne Brokat Weste. „Wenn es ginge würde ich mich glatt selbst anbaggern… Draco du siehst geil aus." meinte er zu frieden und steckte sich etwas Geld ein. Heute wollte er doch mal sehen ob man nicht doch Spaß haben konnte. Wenige Minuten später saß Draco wieder an dem Tisch an dem er letzte Woche gesessen hatte und beobachtete wie Potter zwischen den verschiedenen Tischen hin und her schwebte.

Wie immer wenn er anfing zu Arbeiten summte er noch die Melodien mit, die hier gespielt wurden. Aber das wurde dann zu später Stunde auch weniger. Da er es dann einfach nicht mehr hören konnte. Zwar gab sich der DJ jede menge mühe, aber irgendwann nervte es dann doch. Als er den Blonden wieder an einem seiner Tische sitzen sah, seufzte er schwer. Was hatte er verbrochen? Hatte er nicht die Zauberwelt gerettet? Durfte er jetzt nicht seine Ruhe vor ihr haben? Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt er zu seinem Schulfeind. „Guten Abend Sir, soll ich ihnen die Karte bringen oder wissen sie schon was sie möchten?" wollte er höflich wie immer wissen und fragte sich ob Malfoy schon seinen anderen Slytherin erzählt hatte wie er hier arbeitete?

Doch der hatte kein Wort verraten, er hatte halt seine Wette verloren und damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt. Sonst hätte er ja gleich in den Tagespropheten setzten können, das er Draco Malfoy nur in den Muggelclub ging um zu sehen was Harry Potter machte. Und so dumm war der Blonde nicht das er so etwas verriet. Mit einem kühlen Lächeln sah er Harry an und nickte ihm zu als er schon fast freundlich meinte. „Dir auch einen Guten Abend. Ich hätte gern einen Kaffe und auch die Karte. Danke." Fast lachte Draco als er sah wie Harry erstaunt eine Augenbraue leicht anhob. Ja es war verwunderlich, aber sogar Draco konnte manchmal nett sein. Selten, äußerst selten aber er konnte es.

„Natürlich Sir, ihre Karte bitte!" Das gab es doch wirklich nicht. Malfoy zeigte ihm gegenüber Manieren. Wo kamen sie denn da hin? Ging morgen die Welt unter? Mit einem Lächeln und dem dünnen Plastik zwischen den Fingern machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Kasse und gab seine Bestellungen auf. Es war recht viel los heute Abend und so brauchte es ein bisschen länger bis er wieder bei dem Blonden ankam. „Hier die Karte und ihre Karte, Sir. Machen sie sich bemerkbar wenn sie ausgesucht haben", erklärte Harry und verschwand wieder in der Menge um die restlichen Bestellungen abzuliefern. Heute hatte er anscheinend keine fünf Minuten Ruhe um etwas zu trinken. Dabei hatte er einen Brandt wie sonnt was. Als er zwischen den Bestellungen kurz Zeit hatte, schnappte er sich eine Flasche Mineralwasser und kippte die Hälfte herunter. Das tat gut. Und schon war er wieder unterwegs. Die Leute hatten Durst und waren schneller im Trinken als er mitbringen. Aber das machte nichts, so hatte er wenigstens genug Trinkgeld um sich seinen nächsten Wunsch zu erhüllen. Ein Tattoo wollte er nicht von dem Geld seiner Eltern bezahlen. Sie hätten es sicher auch nicht getan.

Es dauerte etwas bis Draco seinen Kaffee hatte. Doch die Wartezeit nutzte der Blonde dafür Harry zu beobachten. Wirklich der Junge hatte sich verändert, aus ihm ist ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden. Den Draco bestimmt nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würde. ‚WAS?' erschrocken über seinen Gedanken hätte er fast seinen Kaffee ausgespuckt. Himmel, wir reden hier von Potter, der ist nicht Sexy… der ist ekelig', maulte er sich selber an und hörte gleich wieder eine leise Stimme die ihn schon seit einer Woche verfolgte. Ist er nicht, der ist purer SEX. Verwirrt strich sich Draco die langen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und starrte auf die Tanzfläche. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? fragte er sich und überlegte wie er hier am besten und am unbeschadetsten raus kommen würde. Als Harry mal wieder an seinem Tisch vorbei fegte, hob er die locker die Hand und meinte. "Ich hätte gerne noch etwas…" Wartete aber, oh wunder ohne zu motzen wartete Draco ab bis er seine Bestellung hatte. Mit einem feinen Lächeln beschloss er doch etwas länger zu bleiben, außerdem flirtete ihn schon die ganze Zeit eine Puppe an die nicht zu verachten war. Also warum nicht ein kleines Abenteuer? Er war Jung und hatte Geld, warum das Leben nicht genießen?

Die Puppe mit der Draco flirtete war die Tochter des Chefs und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Aber das würde der Blonde schon auch noch bemerken. Sandy hatte es wohl nicht so mit One-Nights. Schließlich hatte sie einen festen Kerl. „Entschuldigen sie Sir dass es länger gedauert hat. Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" wollte Harry wissen und grinste Sandy an. Sie war einige der wenigen Frauen die hier immer wieder her kamen. Die Männer hatten einfach dieses Lokal für sich beansprucht ohne die Damen der Welt zu fragen. Aber Harry war es egal. Er bekam von beiden Seiten genug Trinkgeld zugesteckt. Allerdings war er auch sehr froh wenn dieses Nacht endlich vorbei war und er ruhe hatte und nicht mehr herumlaufen musste.

Draco sah Harry an und er lächelte, oh Gott, Draco Malfoy lächelte einen Kellner an. Wenn das die Presse wüste die würden ihn für irre halten. "Ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ich sehe ja dass hier die Hölle los ist. Aber es wäre nett wenn du mir noch ein Drachenblut bringen könntest." Für einen Moment hatte Draco die Puppe vergessen und sah in die grünen Augen von Harry. Waren die schon immer so dunkel? Fragte er sich und löste sich erschrocken von den Augen des anderen, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und meinte ruhig. "Wenn du den Drink bringst hätte ich gerne die Rechnung." Damit lehnte er sich zurück und sah hinter Harry her. Was war das denn gerade gewesen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber auf einen Flirt mit der Tussi hatte er keine Lust mehr. Draco war viel zu verwirrt über das, was er über Harry dachte, Salazar, er brauchte dringend einen Arzt oder Urlaub.

Mit einem grinsen im Gesicht tauchte Harry eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf und keuchte leise. Himmel noch mal wenn der Kerl ihn noch mal angrabschte und auf ein Nein nicht hörte würde er ihn auf den Mond hexen. Zum Glück hatte ihm sein Kollege geholfen, sonst wäre es echt eng geworden. „Hier Sir, ihr Drink und die Rechnung. Das Drachenblut geht aufs Haus, weil es so lange gedauert hat", erläuterte Harry und legte die recht kleine Rechnung auf den Tisch zusammen mit der Karte. Hoffentlich hatte Draco bald genug hier her zu kommen. Denn auch wenn der langsam wieder seine Manieren und seinen Anstand fand. So wollte Harry ihn hier doch nicht haben. Das hier war nicht die Schule, hier war Freizeit und da hatten andere Zauberer nichts zu suchen. Schon das, dass Snape hier aufgetaucht war, war ein Schock gewesen.

"Danke.. ich hoffe er wird dir nicht abgezogen", kam es ruhig von Draco als er auf die Rechnung sah und ein genauso enormes Trinkgeld wie das letzte mal gab. Diesmal aber bewusst, denn warum sein Geld horten? Er sah keinen Sinn darin hatte er doch eh mehr als genug. "Vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch." Damit entließ er Harry und lehnte sich mit seinem Drink zurück. Doch hier gefiel es Draco immer mehr und langsam gewöhnte er sich sogar an die Musik, die wie er zugeben musste gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Als Harry verschwunden war, tauchte ein Kerl bei Draco auf und flirtete ihn an. Draco war hin und her gerissen, aber Scheiße was sollte es. Man lebte nur einmal und tanzen konnte nicht schaden. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln stellte Draco seinen Drink auf den Tisch sprach einen Zauber, dass keiner dran kam und folgte dem Mann auf die Tanzfläche. Einige drehten sich nach dem Blonden um, von dem wohl niemand erwartet hatte, dass er sich so bewegen konnte.

Hoffentlich nicht, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf als er hörte was Draco sagte und dabei meinte er nicht das mit dem Geld. Rasch schob er das Geld in den Geldbeutel und verschwand dann wieder. Ein Tisch weniger den er machen musste, solange sich der Blonde nicht dazu entschloss noch mal etwas zu bestellen. Ein Glück hatte er morgen Abend frei. Endlich konnte er mal wieder gemütlich auf der Couch lümmeln und sich früh schlafen legen. Oder aber er traf sich mal wieder mit Ron und Hermine, wenn sie denn Zeit hatten. Mal schauen. Je später, oder sollte man sagen, früher es wurde, desto weniger Gäste hatten sie noch und Harry konnte sich auch mal fünf Minuten hinsetzen und gemütlich ein Glas Wasser trinken das er bitter nötig hatte. Heute würden drei andere bis zum Schluss bleiben so, dass er nur noch eine halbe Stunde in diesen Klamotten herum laufen musste.

Draco hatte über den Tanz und das Flirten mit dieser Fremden, der sich als Nils vorstellte Harry ganz vergessen. Er genoss die Nacht und wusste heute ging er nicht alleine hier raus. Immer mehr lies er sich von Nils umgarnen und verschwand dann auch recht früh mit diesem in dessen Wohnung. Im nachhinein fragte sich Draco warum er nicht schon eher auf die Idee gekommen ist zwei Gleisig zu fahren. Er hätte nie gedacht das Sex mit einem Mann mehr Spaß machen konnte als mit einer Frau. Diese Nacht gab den Ausschlag, das der blonde junge Mann jetzt öfters in den Club gehen würde. Einfach um seinen Spaß zu haben, ohne gleich etwas wie Ehe und Kinder hören zu müssen. So kam es das Draco Malfoy am nächsten Freitag Punkt 21.00 wieder an seinem Tisch im Club saß. Doch diesmal lies er seinen Blick bewusst über die Anwesenden gleiten.

Den freien Tag hatte Harry genossen und es sich richtig gut gehen lassen. Seine Kasse die er in dem alten Buchsave deponiert hatte, hatte er geplündert und sich ein Tattoo stechen lassen. Über seinen ganzen Rücken zog sich nun ein feuerspeiender Drache. Der Kopf des Tieres lag auf seinem Schulterblatt. Die Schwingen zeigten noch um die Seiten herum, so das einige Spitzen auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch waren. Der Schwanz des Tieres wand sich um seine Hüfte und dann nach unten bis hin zur Wade. Alles in allem ein riesiges Bild. Magisch gestochen natürlich. Die silbernen Schuppen glänzten leicht, stahlblaue Augen folgten seinem Betrachter. Fast so als wäre es ein echtes Tier und nicht nur ein Bild das man in die Haut „malte". Das Tattoo hatte fast einen halben Tag gebraucht bis es auf seiner Haut war, und es hatte all sein Trinkgeld gekostet das er seit Wochen hier bekam. Aber das war es ihm wert gewesen. Mal schauen was er mit dem nächsten Geld machte. Zufrieden zog er sich für seine Schicht um und fragte seinen Chef ob er noch ob er sein Oberteil auf dem Rücken durchsichtig machen durfte und grinste dann zufrieden als er das OK dafür bekam. Als ersts musste er seinen Kollegen frage und Antwort stehen. Zwar glaubten sie nicht ganz, dass man das an einem Tag machen konnte, aber mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Magie war alles möglich. So machte er sich an dem Abend auf um die Gäste zu bedienen. Als er den Blonden schon wieder sah wäre er am liebsten wieder nach Hause gegangen, aber das konnte er leider auch nicht machen. „Guten Abend Sir. Was darf ich ihnen heute bringen?" Konnte sich Malfoy nicht an die Theke setzten? Dann brauchte er, Harry ihn nicht zu bedienen.

Draco sah auf und stutzte einen Moment, nickte dann aber an erkennend. "Schöner Drache." Er meinte es ehrlich, ihm gefiel das Tattoo, er selber würde sich keines Stechen lassen. Aber an anderen bewunderte Draco sie gerne, vor allem wenn sie so gut gearbeitet waren wie dieser Drache, der fast lebendig wirkte. „Ich hätte gerne ein Wasser und dann ein Clubsandwich. Das andere kommt dann später. Aber eins muss ich dir sagen. Meine Hochachtung für den Drachen, hätte dir wohl niemand zugetraut." Es war kein hohn in seiner Stimme nur ehrliche Anerkennung. Warum sollte er Harry auch fertig machen, es war eher Kindisch dem anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Selbst wenn sie in der Schule wären würde Draco Potter in Ruhe lassen. Es machte einfach keinen Spaß mehr den anderen zu ärgern.

Leicht wanderte eine Augenbraue nach oben, von Harry als er die Worte hörte. „Danke Sir. Ich werde ihnen das Wasser und ihr Sandwich sofort bringen", gab Harry zurück und nahm die Karte an sich. Wenigstens war noch nicht so viel los und wenn er Glück hatte blieb das auch so. In der Stadt war eine Gruppe die Live spielte und einige würden sicher dort sein. Ein Abend ohne Stress würde ihm ganz gut tun. Es dauerte dieses mal wirklich nicht sehr lange bis Harry wieder am Tisch stand. „Hier Sir ihre Bestellung. Danke, und Draco wenn du mich rufen solltest dann bitte mit Ray", meinte er zu dem Blonden bevor er wieder davon rauschte. Mittlerweile bewegte er sich in den Schuhen, Mörderdingern, noch Graziler als zuvor schon. Die Männer die an ihn heran wollten mussten sich anstrengen um ihn zu erwischen. Die meisten seiner Kollegen, egal wie lange sie schon da waren, konnten immer noch nicht richtig darin laufen.

Etwas verwundert sah Draco Harry nach und fragte sich was das gerade gewesen war. "Hat der mich gerade Draco genannt und das ohne zu giften?" fragte er sich und sah wie elegant sich sein Mitschüler bewegte. "Was für ein Hintern…" schnurrte er leise, schlug sich den Gedanken aber aus dem Kopf. Denn das war trotz allem immer noch Potter. Außerdem warum sich offensichtlich einen Korb abholen wenn es genügen zu plündern gab? Daher verdrängte Draco den Gedanken an Harry, merkte sich aber das er ihn Ray rufen sollte wenn. "Tja Ray, dann will ich doch mal sehen was der Abend mir bringt." Dachte Draco und lächelte einen jungen Mann an der nun langsam zu ihm kam. Nach einem kurzen geplänkel setzte er sich und Draco unterhielt sich freundlich und ruhig mit dem Mann. Das es ein Muggel war, war Draco egal. Sie wollten beide ihren Spaß haben, also warum sich über so was wie Muggel und Reinblüter einen Kopf machen. Draco fand es eh bescheuert. Das alle Reinblütigen Zauberer irgendwie verwand waren zumindest die Familien die aus England stammte. Und Draco hatte bestimmt nicht vor jemanden von denen als Gefährte zu nehmen. Doch er schob diese Gedanken beiseite und genoss den Abend an der Seite von Tobi. Der wirklich süß war auf seine Art.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hy Ray du kannst Pause machen. Du bist schon die ganze Woche da und arbeitest durch", befahl sein Chef und Harry machte nichts lieber als das. Grinsend streckte er Benny die Zunge raus und verschwand für einige Minuten nach hinten um sich ein bisschen frisch zu machen. Allerdings ließ er seine Kleidung an. Schließlich konnte es immer noch sein, dass der große Ansturm noch kam. Niemand konnte sagen wann die Gäste hier aufschlugen. Rasch band er sich ein Tuch um den Kopf, das alle Kellner die Pause hatten, trugen und trat dann auf die Tanzfläche. Sofort waren einige der anwesenden Männer da und versuchten ihn abzuschleppen. Aber Harry wollte seinen Körper immer noch nicht verkaufen. Egal was die Männer ihm bis jetzt geboten hatten, immer hatte er sie abblitzen lassen. Wieder war einer dabei der nach hinten auf die unscheinbare Tür deutete, einen Preis nannte und verlangte, dass er mitkam. Gab es hier denn keine die die Regeln kannten? Alle Kellner die auch hinten zuständig waren, hatten eine Plakette an ihrem Halsband befestig. Alle anderen waren Tabu. Immer wieder schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und sagte Nein. Das energische auftreten des Kerls sorgte im Augenblick für einige kleine Tanzstops. Da er wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelte. Als er Harry allerdings zwischen die Beine grabschte, reichte es dem Jungen der Überlebte und krallte sich den Kerl am Kragen, schleifte ihn zur Tür und warf ihn raus. Sie hatten die Erlaubnis, ein Glück. Jeder der sich hier verkaufte tat es freiwillig. Die, die nicht wollten mussten nicht. Allerdings war der Ansturm auf ihn, sobald er die Tanzfläche wieder betrat nicht zurück gegangen. Die meisten wollten sich unterhalten, flirten und Spaß haben. Kein Sex. Sowas gab es bei ihm nicht und das wussten alle zu genau.

Draco hatte mit Tobi diesen Tumult gesehen und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wow der hat aber Feuer.", meinte er leise und sah Tobi fragen an. „Was hatte das gerade zu bedeuten? Warum war der Mann so sauer, und vor allem warum Ray?" Tobi sah den Blonden an und fing an zu lachen. „Du bist echt noch nicht oft hier gewesen. Komm ich erkläre es dir." Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, kein Wunder das Potter so außer sich war. Mit einem feinen Lächeln beobachtete er noch einmal seinen Mitschüler und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Tobi. „Na was soll´s. Mir steht der Sinn eh nach etwas anderem als Kellner zu vernaschen." Damit lächelte er den Mann umwerfend an und leckte sich provozierend über die Lippen. Was Tobi fast leise wimmern ließ. Oh ja, für heute hatte Draco Malfoy seine Beute schon gefunden, er musste sie nur noch zur Strecke bringen.

Mit einem leisen Lachen machte sich Harry nach seiner Pause wieder an seine Arbeit und genoss die Blicke der Männer wenn er ehrlich war. Den Vorfall mit dem Kerl hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Als er sah wie Malfoy an dem Kerl hing musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Wenn Parkinson das sehen würde, würde sie sicher einen Anfall bekommen und Malfoy einweisen lassen im St.Mungos. Es konnte schließlich nicht angehen, das ihr „Verlobter" sich mit anderen Männern vergnügte, wenn sie leer ausging. Es dauerte nicht lange bis seine Zeit um war. Anstatt wie sonst um vier, halb Fünf Feierabend zu haben, konnte er heute schon um halb Drei verschwinden. Laut verabschiedete er sich von den anderen und verschwand nach hinten um sich umzuziehen. Die lange dunkle Lederhose umschmeichelte seine langen Beine und brachte seinen Hintern perfekt zur Geltung. Das Shirt das er anhatte, war an den Stellen seines Drachen durchsichtig, genau wie seine Hose. Magie war schon sehr praktisch. Vielleicht sollte er in die Modebranche gehen. Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf und betrat dann den Club wieder. „Ich bringe morgen die Liste der neuen Coctails mit. Ich hoffe sie sind zu gebrauchen. So viele Kater wie ich die letzte Zeit hatte hoffe ich es doch sehr", lachte er den Anderen hinter der Bar an. „He, keiner hat gesagt du sollst das Zeug selber saufen", schimpfte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ach und ich soll das Zeug einfach nur aufschreiben und dir zum Probieren geben? Willst du dir eine Vergiftung zuziehen?" grinste Harry breit und wurde mit einem Schwamm beworfen. „Verschwinde sonst tausche ich mit dir und gehe nach Hause", beschwerte sich der Barkeeper. „Bin schon weg. Komm gut nach Hause später", winkte der Zauberlehrling und verschwand lieber bevor er doch noch bleiben musste.

Auch wenn Draco es nicht glauben wollte, aber er hibbelte schon fast auf den Abend, wenn er wieder in den Club konnte. Doch diese Woche stand irgendwie unter keinem guten Stern. Erst beschloss seine Mutter, spontan eine Weltreise zu machen, sie hatte einen neuen Lover. Gut Draco war das egal, aber das Severus jetzt im Manor einzog um ein Auge auf seinen Patensohn zu haben, weil seine Mutter sich ja solche Sorgen machte. Das schmeckte Draco ganz und gar nicht. Doch endlich hatte er es geschafft und sich gegen seinen Paten durchgesetzt. Es waren schließlich Ferien und Draco war einer der Besten seines Jahrgangs, also warum sollte er in einem muffigen Labor verschimmeln? Mit einem breiten Grinsen saß Draco in seinem Sessel an SEINEM Tisch und wartete auf Ray. Noch war der Abend jung und es war noch nicht so viel los. Draco und Tobi waren so verblieben, nach ihren ersten Nacht, dass sie es gerne wiederholen wollten. Aber ohne Bindung und ohne Ansprüche an den anderen. Einfach um Spass zu haben. So wartete der blonde Malfoy Spross lächelnd in wirklich sündigen Klamotten auf seinen Begleiter. Mal sehen was sie heute so anstellen könnten.

DAS durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Was machte Malfoy schon wieder hier und warum zum Teufel schlich gerade Snape aus der Hintertür in den Raum? „Ich bin Krank... ich will nicht", wimmerte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Und dann auch noch beide wieder bei ihm an den Tischen. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt einfach nach Hause gegangen. Tief durchatmend schloss er einen Augenblick seine Augen. Gut dann mal los. „Guten Abend Sir, was kann ich ihnen bringen?" wollte er als erstes von Draco wissen und versuchte sich nicht daran zu erinnern das er gleich auch noch zum Meister der Tränke musste. Himmel, wenn hier noch mehr Magier auftauchten konnte er auch gleich Hogwarts einladen. Dann wussten wenigstens alle warum er hier war und was er hier tat und wie er dabei angezogen war.

Als er angesprochen wurde sah Draco auf und lächelte Harry freundlich an. Himmel, der Junge musste komische Drogen nehmen, Draco Malfoy wurde menschlich. Schrecklich. „Guten Abend Ray, ich hätte gerne ein Drachenblut und die Speisekarte. Danke. Ach und könntest du wenn mein Begleiter da ist, das gleiche noch einmal bringen? Wäre nett." Wirklich Draco war freundlich, distanziert, aber freundlich. Jeder der ihn kannte, der ihn als Draco Malfoy aus der Schule kannte würde sich fragen was mit ihm los war. Aber er konnte, wenn er denn wollte auch zu anderen nett sein.

Mit einem leichten nicken, schrieb Harry schnell auf was der andere wollte und verschwand dann zu den nächsten besetzten Tischen. Bei Snape spürte er die Blicke auf seinem Halsband und wusste dass der Kerl nach der Plakette suchte. Da konnte er lange suchen. Mit den Bestellungen machte er sich wieder an die Bar und seufzte leise. Heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag. Hoffentlich wurde es noch besser und nicht noch schlimmer. Seinen Gefühlen hatte er bis jetzt immer trauen können, eben dieses hatte ihm heute Morgen geraten im Bett zu bleiben und ja nicht aufzustehen. Rasch balangsierte er die Getränke zu den Tischen und legte die Karten dazu. Bei Draco hinterließ er noch die Speisekarte. „Wenn ich du wäre und ich meinem Paten nicht über den Weg laufen wollte, würde ich die andere Seite des Raumes meiden", erklärte er dem Blonden leise und verschwand dann weiter um die Getränke abzuliefern.

Verwundert sah Draco Harry an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Aber das war der auch schon verschwunden. „Was sollte das mit meinem Paten. Und warum ihn treffen?" fragte er sich und sah sich langsam und vorsichtig im Club um. Draco wusste das es auf der anderen Seite gut versteckt liegenden Nischen gab die ausschließlich für Mitglieder waren. Das hatte ihm Tobi erklärt. Plötzlich sah er in der einen Nische jemanden aufstehen. „Merlin nein.", hauchte Draco und war froh, dass er diesmal dunkle Kleidung trug und die Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Schnell drehte er den Sessel so, dass man ihn von der anderen Seite nicht sofort sehen konnte. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Severus hier. Aber moment mal. Mitgliedernische… Scheiße der ist öfters hier. Fuck. Draco war so in Gedanken, dass er erst zu spät merkte das Tobi sich zu ihm setzte. „Hey Draco, du siehst aus als wenn du einen Geist gesehen hättest? Ist was?" fragte er sein etwas blasses Gegenüber und wartete auf einen der Kellner. Draco sah Tobi an und fing sich langsam wieder. „Nein keinen Geist, viel schlimmer.. aber lassen wir das. Oh man." Er nippte an seinem Drink und begann ein harmloses Gespräch mit Tobi über die vergangenen Tage und das was sie heute noch so vor hatten.

Sobald der Professor in den hinteren Räumen verschwunden war grinste Harry breit und schlenderte wieder zum Tisch des Blonden. „Du kannst dich entspannen, er kommt nicht mehr vor. Und er ist auch nur hier um mich dumm anzumachen, entspann dich", lachte Harry und verschwand wieder im Gewühl der Menge. Eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein sollen, dass Snape nur einen Kerl oder eine Tussi bekam wenn er sie Kaufte. Aber es sollte ihm egal sein. Schließlich musste er sich nicht verkaufen und lief somit auch keine Gefahr einmal dem Tränkemeister über den weg zu laufen und mit zu müssen. Zwar war seine Laune wieder ein bisschen gestiegen seit er den blassen Malfoy gesehen hatte, aber das dumme Gefühl blieb trotzdem. Seit Voldemort nicht mehr war, hatte es damit eigentlich ein Ende gehabt. Nur jetzt fing es wieder an. Entweder sie hatten einen neuen Dunklen Lord der es auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Oder aber es passierte noch etwas, das er nicht erleben wollte. Das was er bis jetzt alles in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, war genug für Fünf Generationen. Irgendwann musste auch mal genug sein.

Draco sah Harry nach und atmete erleichtert auf. „Puh.. das war knapp." Dann lächelte er Tobi an und nahm ihn mit auf die Tanzfläche. Jetzt brauchte Draco etwas Bewegung, der Schreck war doch etwas heftig gewesen. Es hätte nicht schlimmer sein können wenn sein Vater plötzlich vor ihm stehen würde. Ein kalter Schauer rann Draco bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken, das wäre schlimmer als alles was der dunkle Lord gemacht haben konnte. Lucius würde seinen Sohn in der Luft zerreisen. Mit einem leisen keuchen schob Draco den Gedanken weg und begann enger mit Tobi zu tanzen. Jetzt war er es der den jungen Mann richtig anmachte. Das Leben war einfach zu kurz um lange Trübsal zu blasen oder sich unnötig Sorgen zu machen.

Seit einer weile war Snape verschwunden und Harry hätte nicht erleichterter sein können. Gut Malfoy konnte noch verschwinden, aber der hatte sich zum Glück anderweitig beschäftigt. Die Gäste heute waren irgendwie seltsam. Aber dagegen konnte man leider nichts machen. Sie rauswerfen würde nur dem Geschäft schaden. Und das konnte sich ein solcher Laden nicht leisten. Wenn erst mal schlecht Geredet wurde, war der Ruin sehr schnell bei einem an der Tür. Seine grünen Augen huschten immer wieder durch den Raum während er die Getränke verteilte und zum Teil schon kassierte. Viele schienen zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was los war, aber er hoffte, dass wirklich nichts passierte. Rasch schüttelte er seinen Kopf und bewegte sich dann auf die Tanzfläche zu. Auch wenn er Malfoy nicht unbedingt leiden konnte, musste dieser nicht mehr hier sein wenn etwas geschah und die Bullen auftauchten. Einen Personalausweis hatte der Blonde sicher nicht. „Malfoy... geht lieber... irgendwas stimmt nicht... du kannst nicht bleiben... die Bullen sind schneller hier als du apparieren kannst", flüsterte er dem Blonden zu und hoffte das dieser Verstand. Im Krieg lernte man nicht nur Kämpfen sondern auch auf das zu hören was um einen herum passierte. Und wenn es nur das bewegen der Luft war.

„Was.. Bullen?" fragte Draco verwundert, hatte aber mit einem mal auch ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er sah Tobi nach der gerade zu den Toiletten verschwand und sah Harry an. Er wusste nicht was der andere meinte, aber es konnte nichts erfreuliches sein. „Danke.. dafür hast du einen Gut bei mir." Er hatte vorhin schon das Geld für die Drinks auf den Tisch gelegt und die Karte. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Harry, verschwand in eine Ecke und apparierte unauffällig weil die Musik alles andere übertönte. Kurz nachdem er sich weit ab vom Club sammelte überlegte er ob er seinen Paten hätte warnen sollen. Aber Severus war alt genug, der wüsste schon wie er da wieder raus kommen würde. Etwas ganz anderes beschäftigte Draco viel mehr, warum hatte Potter ihn gewarnt, warum hatte er nicht einfach zugesehen sie diese Bullen, was immer das auch war, ihn mit genommen haben? Grübelnd zog er sich in die Gasse zurück und apparierte nach Hause. Jetzt hatte er eine Menge über das er nachdenken musste.

Das Draco den Kerl nicht mitgenommen hatte interessierte Harry nicht, denn hinter ihm irgendwo in einer Ecke fingen gerade zwei an sich anzuschreien. Irgendwie sollte er sich doch auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen und am besten im Bett liegen bleiben wenn es ihm „gesagt" wurde. Rasch lief er auf die beiden Kerle zu und versuchte sie zu besänftigen. Allerdings ging das nicht lange gut. Denn auch andere mischten sich nun ein und auch die anderen Kellner versuchten ihr Glück. Die beiden Türsteher kamen dazu und hielten die beiden ab die sich gerade in die Haare gingen. Die Kellner die sich nicht wirklich wehren konnten wurden verdrängt und die die sich wehren konnten, wurden in die Schlägerei mitgezogen. Harry hatte wirklich Glück das er schon einen Krieg hinter sich hatte in dem nicht nur die Zauberstäbe sprachen. Viele Knochenbrüche, blaue Flecke, Quetschungen und andere Verletzungen hatten ihn gelehrt zu Kämpfen. Egal wie oft er getroffen wurde, er teilte ebenso aus. In den Schuhen wirklich ein kleines Kunststück, aber machbar. Vor allem konnte er damit treten das einem hören und sehen verging. Die Bullen kamen wirklich schneller als sie Hilfe sagen konnten und nahmen einen nach dem anderen mit aufs Revier. Harry fühlte sich mies. Wirklich mies. Ihm tat alles mögliche Weh und sein Auge schwoll langsam aber sicher zu. Sein Kiefer schmerzte höllisch und war sicher, dass er eine gebrochene Nase hatte. Es dauerte Stunden bis er endlich nach Hause konnte. Dort nahm er erst mal einen Schmerztrank und legte sich ins Bett. Die Verletzungen konnte er nicht verschwinden lassen. Das würde auffallen, leider. Aber morgen würde er erst mal Krank machen. Sonst ging gar nichts mehr. Schließlich konnte er nicht Grün und Blau geschlagen auftauchen und Arbeiten. Aber wenigstens sah er nicht alleine so aus. Seine Gegner hatte mindestens ein Loch im Fuß. Er liebte seine Stiefel. Na ja und ganz harmlos war er zum Glück nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen wunderte es Draco etwas das sein Pate nicht am Tisch saß. Als es an der Tür klingelte, da keine der Hauselfen öffnete mussten wohl Muggel vor der Tür stehen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging Draco zur Tür um selber zu öffnen. Er würde sich wirklich mal nach einem Buttler und etwas menschlichem Personal umsehen müssen. „Ja Bitte", fragte er kühl als er die Tür öffnete. Und er musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen. Denn vor ihm stand sein Pate und zwei Männer in blauen Uniformen die mehr als mürrisch drein sahen. „Kann ich ihnen Helfen meine Herren?" Einer der Polizisten nickte kurz und meinte kalt. „Dieser Mann hat keine Papiere und behauptet sie könnten seine Aussagen bestätigen.. aber sagen sie mal haben sie kein Telefon?" Draco sah seinen Paten an und lächelte den Polizisten freundlich an. „Nun Telefon, nein wir haben gerne unsere Ruhe aber jetzt würde ich gerne wissen was dieser Mann behauptet hat?" Es machte einen Wahnsinns spaß seinen Onkel zu ärgern, Severus knurrte ein leises bedrohliches Draco und der grinste frech. „Nun ich kann ihnen nur sagen dieser Mann ist mein Pate. Also sie sehen er hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Ist sonst noch etwas?" Die Polizisten meinten noch etwas von einer Anzeige wegen Unterstützung der Prostitution und noch etwas wegen Körperverletzung. Es viel Draco sichtlich schwer, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, sich das lachen zu verbeißen. „Sage mal Severus… Was hast du gemacht? Ich meine wenn es dir hier zu langweilig ist, dann sollten wir vielleicht einen Troll holen damit du catchen kannst?" lachend flüchtete Draco vor dem wütenden Tränkemeister und jappste in seinen Räumen nach Luft. Oh Himmel wenn er das Harry erzählen würde, der würde sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor lachen.

Leise knurrend funkelte Severus seinen Neffen an und zog unwirsch seinen Mantel aus. „Ich war aus, und dort gab es eine Massenschlägerei...", zischte der Tränkemeister und verschwand nach oben zu seinen Räumen um endlich zu duschen und dann ein bisschen zu schlafen. Eine Nacht hinter Gittern war nicht unbedingt das angenehmste das er erleben durfte bis jetzt.

Harry hingegen machte erst am späten Mittag seine Augen wieder auf und richtete sich stöhnend auf. Himmel ihm tat alles weh, und trotzdem musste er heute Abend zumindest im Club vorbei schauen. Schauen ob er seinen Job noch hatte und wenn nicht, konnte er sich was anderes suchen, sobald er die richtigen Tränke und Salben benutzt hatte. Wenn er allerdings noch die Arbeit hatte, würde er sich für die Nacht krankmelden und wieder ins Bett gehen. Müde stellte er sich unter die Dusche bevor er sich einen flauschigen weichen Trainingsanzug überstreifte und sich etwas zu essen machen ließ. Alles musste heute ein bisschen langsamer gehen. Gemächlich richtete er sich her, so gut es ging, als es Zeit war und machte sich dann langsam auf den weg zum Club.

Leider konnte Draco heute nicht ausgehen, Severus hatte so schlechte Laune das er seinem Patensohn einiges an Aufgaben aufgebrummt hatte. Doch irgendwie war der junge Malfoy nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn ihm explodierte ein Kessel und daraufhin sein Pate. Nun saß der blonde junge Mann in der Bib und versuchte einen Text über die Wirkung eines Banntrankes für irgendwelche Geisterwesen. Klasse etwas trockeneres konnte es gar nicht geben. „Als wenn ich das dafür könnte das er erwischt worden ist.. klasse… immer ich."

Es war sein Glück. Der Club hatte die nächsten beiden Tage zu, da sie erst innen alles wieder aufräumen mussten und auch das zerbrochene und zerschlagene Mobiliar ersetzt werden. Erleichtert schlich er sich wieder nach Haus und fiel mit einem Schmerztrank intus müde in sein Bett. Vielleicht sollte er doch nicht mehr Arbeiten. Schließlich hatte er genug Geld, andererseits konnte er nicht einfach nur den ganzen Tag herum gammeln wie es wahrscheinlich sehr viele seiner Reichen Klassenkameraden machten. Das ging einfach nicht. Alleine die Gewohnheit zwang ihn dazu etwas zu tun. Sirius´ Erbe hatte er angetreten und das Haus auf Vordermann gebracht und hier war nun nichts mehr zutun. Also Auswärts und wenn er dabei auch noch ein bisschen Geld verdiente schadete es nicht. Allerdings würde er damit erst in zwei Tagen wieder anfangen.

Draco war kurz davor durch zu drehen, entweder hatte sein Paten eine schlechte Woche oder er ist am Wochenende nicht zum Zug gekommen. Seit dem frühen Morgen stand der blonde junge Mann wie ein Fliegenpilz im Garten und rupfte Unkraut und sammelte Kräuter für die Tränke seines Onkels. Um den Tag zu überstehen begann sich Draco die unmöglichsten Folter Methoden für Severus auszudenken. Was aber auch wieder ärger brachte, da Severus ihn einmal gehört hatte. Auf jeden Fall fiel Draco spät Abends mehr tot als Lebendig ins Bett und schlief in seinen Kleidern ein. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr und er wusste die nächsten Tage würden nicht besser werden, eher das Gegenteil wäre der Fall.

Wie sein Chef das machte wusste er nicht, aber Harry wusste das alle Mitglieder des Clubs eine Nachricht über die Karte erhielten. Der Club war wieder offen und es hatte einige kleine Veränderungen gegeben. So konnte er sicher sein, dass die Kunden wieder kamen und sich sicher fühlten. Den Abend würde Harry nicht die Tische bedienen, er konnte es schlicht einfach nicht. Da er keine Tränke nehmen konnte, sah er immer noch aus wie nach einem missglückten Boxkampf, auch wenn die Schmerzen dank der Magie nachgelassen hatten. So half er hinter der Bar aus und hoffte, dass die Gäste nicht so genau hinsehen würden. Zwar wirkte Make Up, aber vieles konnte er einfach nicht überschminken.

Wütend war das falsche Wort für Dracos Zustand, er kochte schlicht und einfach war er in Mörderlaune. Jetzt sollte er auch noch zuhause bleiben. Hallo es waren Ferien, das Wetter war toll und Draco wollte hier raus. Denn Severus mutierte immer mehr zu einer übelgelaunten Fledermaus. So faste der junge Malfoy einen Entschluss, er machte einen Tee und brachte ihn als Friedensangebot seinen vergnatzten Paten. Setzte sich zu diesem und trank mit einem Unschuldigen Lächeln mit ihm zusammen Tee. Was Severus nicht wusste, waren die Kekse, die hatten es im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in sich. Draco hatte sie mit einem einfachen aber äußerst wirkungsvollen Zaubertrank versehen, der nach Schokolade schmeckte. Mit einem feinen Lächeln sah er zu wie Severus den dritten Keks verdrückte und anfing zu gähnen. „Nun ich glaube der Tag war für dich recht ansträngend, Severus. Wie wäre es wenn du ins Bett gehst. Ist doch eh nichts mehr los", kam es schon fast zu freundlich von Draco, aber oh Wunder Severus stimmte zu, er war wirklich müde und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Wo er wohl bis zum nächsten Mittag schlafen würde. Bei der Dosis die er sich unwissend eingepfiffen hatte würde alles andere Draco doch sehr wundern. Als er keinen Muks mehr von Severus hörte, sprang er auf, beauftragte die Hauselfen mit dem aufräumen und sprintete ins Badezimmer. Wo er ausgiebig duschte und sich in aller Ruhe fertig machte. Heute wollte er einfach nur noch raus und etwas erleben.

So konnte er die nächsten Tage verbringen, es war nicht zu viel Stress. Außerdem konnte er schon um Zwei gehen. Etwas das ihm sehr gelegen kam. Schließlich verdiente er jetzt gerade kaum etwas an Trinkgeld und das war etwas das er nicht brauchen konnte. Da konnte er wirklich auch zu Hause bleiben. Noch dazu war es hier hinter der Bar recht langweilig. Na ja aber dagegen konnte man wohl nichts machen. Leise vor sich hinsummend machte er die Getränke und kümmerte sich nicht um die Blicke der Männer die heute nicht so waren wie sonst. Natürlich sah er nicht gerade sehr anziehend aus mit den Flecken und Prellungen die man sehen konnte. Aber dagegen konnte er ja leider nichts machen.

Wieder vollkommen in schwarz betrat Draco den Club und stellte fest das „sein" Tisch schon gesetzt war. Auch sonst war der Club heute recht gut besucht, was wohl auch dran lag, dass es schon nach 22 Uhr war. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah sich der Blonde in dem Club um und strich sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. So wie es aussah waren alle Tische Besetzt. „Na, klasse", maulte Draco leise und wollte sich an einen der freien Plätze an der Bar. Gut von hier konnte er zwar den ganzen Club überblicken, aber leider saß er hier wie auf einem Präsentierteller. Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung, mit einem frechen grinsen verschwand er in die Waschräume und schloss sich in einer Kabine ein. Einige Minuten später stand trat ein junger Mann mit schulterlangen hellbraunen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen aus der Kabine. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, machte sich Draco auf den Weg, diesmal wirklich an die Bar. ‚Warum bin ich nicht schon früher da drauf gekommen. Verdammt wofür bin ich Zauberer?' fragte sich Draco und sah sich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt im Club um. ‚Schade, Harry scheint nicht hier zu sein.'

„Guten Abend Sir, was kann ich ihnen bringen?" wollte Harry von dem neuen Gast wissen und schielte auf die große Uhr die hinter der Bar an der Wand hing. Gut noch vier Stunden dann konnte er sich hinlegen. Das nächste mal wenn so eine Schlägerei war, würde er sich in eine Ecke stellen und warten bis es vorbei war. Rasch ließ er seine Augen über den Tresen wandern und widmete sich dann den Braunhaarigen vor sich wieder. Zu Zweit war hier eigentlich zu wenig Platz. Aber sein Chef wollte ihn hier nicht alleine lassen, außerdem machte er nur die halbe Schicht mit. Und so brauchten sie nicht großartig Tauschen oder sonst einen trara veranstalten.

Etwas verwirrt drehte sich Draco um und sah Harry/Ray an. Oh, doch da. Freute er sich innerlich und lächelte den jungen Mann vor sich an. „Bitte einen Strabeerydream. Ihr Auge, sieht ja übel aus. Waren sie schon beim Arzt?" fragte er besorgt, denn Draco brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ihn jetzt jemand erkannte, denn selbst seine Stimme hatte sich durch den Zauber geändert. Also konnte er sich mal ohne „Zickenterror" mit seinem Gegenüber unterhalten. Wäre doch mal interessant, auf dieser normalen Schiene mit Harry zu reden. Denn wenn Draco ehrlich war, dann weckte der Gryffindor doch langsam seine Neugierde.

„Kommt sofort, Sir", nahm Harry die Bestellung auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur ein Veilchen, es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können", lächelte er dann freundlich und stellte dem Fremden das Getränk, mit einem Untersetzer vor die Nase. Nahm die Karte und verbuchte das Getränk darauf. Einer der Kellner drückte ihm einen Bon in die Hand und sofort fing er an die Getränke zu mixen. Stellte dann alles auf ein Tablett und schob es dem Wartenden zu. „Sind sie das erste mal hier?" wollte er von dem Braunhaarigen wissen und machte nebenbei die Bestellungen fertig die herein kamen. Irgendwie musste er sich schließlich ablenken. Das meiste hier hinten konnte er schon im Schlaf. Wenn er unterwegs war im Club konnte er sich einen Smaltalk nicht erlauben, hier schon.

Am liebsten hätte Draco auf gelacht, doch er war viel zu fasziniert davon zu sehen das sich Harry auch mal anders als Kratzbürstig verhalten konnte. „Ja, zum ersten mal", antwortete er ruhig und trank etwas. „Wow… der ist klasse", kam es anerkennend von Draco und er lächelte Harry freundlich an. „Und darf man erfahren wie das passiert ist? Ich meine das mit ihrem Auge?" Draco fragte sich die ganze Zeit was Severus an Harry auszusetzen hatte, der Bengel mixte hier Drinks aus dem Stehgreif ohne einen Fehler. Und selbst die letzten Monate in der Schule er hatte sich schon fast zu einem Ass in Zaubertränke gemausert. Na, Draco würde seinem Paten mal auf den Zahn fühlen, was der wirkliche Grund war. Etwas Veritas in einem Kaffee oder wie der Schlafzauber in den Keksen, sollte eigentlich Wunderbewirken.

„Oh es ist nichts weiter gewesen. Nur zwei Gäste haben eine Massenschlägerei vor zwei Tagen angefangen. Leider sind die anderen Kellner nicht ganz so Kräftig sich gegen zwei Gäste zu behaupten. Aber die Polizei hat es recht schnell wieder gerichtet", grinste Harry leicht und hörte das Ray und fing das leere Glas auf das über die Theke rutschte. Mit einem nicken in die Richtung des Gastes stellte er das dreckige Glas zur Seite und mischte Flüssigkeiten zusammen und goss sie in ein Frisches. Allerdings ließ er Getränk nicht zurück rutschen sondern brachte es mit wenigen Schritten bevor er sich wieder an den Neuen wandte. „Möchten sie was essen? Wir haben eine recht gute Speisekarte, Sir", erklärte Harry. Schließlich musste er die Neuen auch ein bisschen einweisen.

„Autsch! Klingt nicht gut. Naja manche Leute lernen es halt nie, das Gewalt keine Lösung ist." Draco sah Harry an und war über sich selbst erstaunt, warum war ihm nie aufgefallen wie gut Harry aussah und wie schön seine Stimme klang wenn er keinen bissigen oder falsch freundlichen Ton drauf hatte. Himmel Draco lass es, das bringt nur ärger. Wenn du Glück hast und er enttarnt dich dann klatscht es vielleicht nur. Ja aber bestimmt keinen Beifall. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nickte er und nahm von Harry die Karte entgegen. „Wow… klasse. Wie ist den das hier. Dieser Fingerfootteller? Wenn der gut ist hätte ich den gerne. Habe heute noch nichts vernünftiges gehabt.. habe einen Gesundheitsfanatiker zu besuch… grässlich." Bei dem Gedanken an das Mittagessen schüttelte es den Braunhaarigen. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen wie jemand freiwillig Brokkoli essen konnte. Ekelhaft.

Leise lachend nahm Harry die Karte vom Tresen und schob sie unter einen Laser, tipte etwas in das Zahlenfeld auf der „Pistole" und gab sie dann zurück. „Kommt gleich Sir." Mit einem lächeln in den Augen trat er an ein Telefon, nahm den Hörer ab und Sprach kurz hinein. „Das mit dem Gesundheitsfanatiker kenne ich auch. Ich bin sicher das unser Lehrer jedes Jahr versucht mich mit seinen Mittelchen umzubringen, die ich bekomme wenn ich mir was zugezogen habe. Manches davon ist der maßen ungenießbar das es einem wieder hochkommen könnte. Aber die Hausmittelchen muss man leider nehmen. Sonst sind die Lehrer beleidigt", lachte Harry und schnappte sich ein leeres Tablett als die nächste Bestellung reinsegelte. Rasch war das runde Plastik mit Getränken gefüllt. „Pit hör auf zu Flirten und mach dich an die Arbeit", schimpfte er mit dem Kellner der die Getränke gefordert hatte und zog ihn am Bund seines Rockes zurück. Zwinkerte dem Gast dabei allerdings zu damit dieser nicht beleidigt war. Was dieser Harry aber keinesfalls krum nahm.

Draco lachte leise und stellte den Drink ab. „Oh das kenne ich. Hausmittelchen, man traut sich nicht mal mehr zu niesen ohne das man gleich angesehen wird als hätte man die Pest. Oder das jemand den Notarzt ruft weil man mal Hustet oder sich in den Finger geschnitten hat. Danke ich glaube manchmal wirklich meine Leute sind total irre." Er nippte an dem Drink und sah wie Tobi rein kam, er war nicht alleine. Doch das störte Draco nicht, er hatte keine Ansprüche an den Kerl gestellt. Der Hintern von ihm hatte gereicht. Darum wand er sich wieder Harry zu. „Aber was soll's ich glaube jeder hat irgendwo eine Macke. Aber die machen den Menschen ja auch erst aus. Oder nicht? Ich meine es gibt Leute die nicht mit einem reden weil man das Falsche anhat, oder den Falschen Namen trägt. Oh man Kinderkacke, wenn sie mich fragen."

Mit einem nicken stimmte Harry dem Fremden zu. Als er eine kleine Glocke hörte drehte er sich herum und stellte einen Teller mit kleinen Würstchen, Hähnchennuggets, Pommes und anderen Dingen vor dem Fremden auf den Tresen. Natürlich durften auch Ketchup, Mayo und ein Dipp nicht fehlen. „Hier ihr Essen Sir. Ja ich weiß was sie meinen. Mein Lehrer im Internat hat solch einen Tick. Als er mich das erste mal schon gesehen hatte, hab ich seinen Hass gesehen. Dabei kannte ich ihn gar nicht. Und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert", gab er zurück und machte den nächsten Drink fertig der angefordert wurde. „Einen guten Appetit wünsche ich ihnen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Severus hatte es wirklich versaut, er fragte sich warum sein Pate behauptete Erwachsen zu sein, wenn er so einen Kinderkram abzog. Mit einem lächeln nahm er seinen Teller entgegen und schnupperte begeistert. „Richt schon mal lecker. Danke… könnten sie mir einen Alkfreies Dracheblut machen?" fragte er ruhig und begann seine Pommes zu essen, gesund hin oder her. Die Dinger waren klasse. Severus könnte sich sein Gemüse in die Haare schmieren. Vielleicht würde das ja helfen. Draco wand sich wieder an Harry. „Wissen sie, es ist auch schwer wenn man einmal einen Fehler gemacht hat. Man wird in eine Schublade gesteckt und keiner will sehen wie man wirklich ist. Selbst wenn man versucht mit den anderen auszukommen. Man wird weg gebissen und ist zeitlebens der Arsch… das kenne ich ist an meiner Schule das gleiche. Man kommt aus einer Fabrikantenfamilie und ist gleich als Schnösel abgestuft. Klasse sage ich ihnen. Aber ich glaube das mit dem Lehrer… kann man da nicht mal was machen.. ich meine.. ein kleines Geschenk und der Kerl hat für eine Woche Pinke Ohren oder Haare? Wäre doch mal was anderes?" Dracos dunklen Augen blitzten auf und sollte Harry Hilfe bei so was haben. Nach der Zeit die Draco mit seinem Paten verbracht hatte, würde er ihm helfen und sogar schmiere stehen.

Nun lachte Harry wirklich und das auch noch laut. „Ich... ich denke nicht das ich meinem Chemielehrer das antun kann. Ich fliege von der Schule und muss sehen wie ich alleine zurecht komme", grinste er breit und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Allerdings einen Snape mit Pinken Haaren war nicht schlecht. Vielleicht sollte er mal bei den Zwillingen vorbeisehen, die hatten immer was auf Lager. „Ja, wenn man irgendwann mal den Stempel drauf hat geht er nicht mehr weg. Leider kann man nur langsam seinen Ruf ändern. Und ich denke das werde ich nach den Ferien in meinem Internat auch tun. Nur muss ich mir noch einfallen lassen wie ich das mache. Wäre doch schade wenn ich meiner Fledermaus von einem Lehrer nicht eine auswischen könnte und allen anderen gleich mit", zwinkerte Harry dem Fremden zu und machte dann das gewünschte alkfreie Getränk. Rasch schielte er wieder auf die Uhr und riss seine Augen auf. Es war schon nach eins und er hatte bald Feierabend. Das steigerte seine Laune gleich noch ein bisschen mehr.

„Das mit dem Stempel kenne ich. Ach sie sind der Sohn von Ihm.. dann sind sie genauso. Klasse. Aber was soll's. Am liebsten würde ich meine ganze Schule schocken und allen sagen sie können mich mal. Weil was wollen die mir? Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden. und vielleicht werde ich dann auch endlich diese Nervensäge los. Aber wissen sie was. Wenn sie wirklich ihrem Chemielehrer eine Auswischen wollen. Sehen sie sich einfach mal um, es wird bestimmt jemand an ihrer Schule geben der ihnen Hilft. Und dann.. wie sagten sie Fledermaus, wie wäre es mit einer leuchtenden Fledermaus? Und keiner könnte ihnen etwas, weil sie ein Alibi haben." Draco lächelte Harry an und sah den Blick zur Uhr. Wow wie schnell doch die Zeit verging. War schon irre, dass man sich so gut mit Harry unterhalten konnte. „Wohl bald Feierabend?" fragte er, und schob seinen leeren Teller von sich. Draco fragte sich wann er das gegessen hatte. Aber da er satt war, hat er es wohl gegessen.

Mit einem leichten nickten stellte Harry den leeren Teller wieder unter die Klappe und drehte sich herum. „Na ja, ich habe nur noch ein Jahr Schule. Ich denke an meinem letzen Tag werde ich ihm meine Meinung sagen und allen anderen auch. So habe ich meine Ruhe und brauche nicht das Getuschel zu ertragen das sie alle von sich geben wenn sie mich sehen und die Blicke sind auch nicht ohne", gab Harry leicht gequält von sich. „Ja ich hab Sonderschicht. Sie sehen nicht meinen ganzen Körper. So wie sie mich erwischt hatten, bin ich dankbar dafür das ich nicht noch zwei Stunden machen muß und dann noch sauber machen", gab Harry schulterzuckend zu. Die Schmerzen waren erträglich, aber der Trank ließ langsam nach und er musste ins Bett. Den ganzen Abend auf den Beinen zu sein war anstrengend und ermüdend.

„Oh Weh, dann wünsche ich ihnen gute Besserung. Und Ray?? In der Schule, hauen sie auf den Tisch und sagen den Leuten was los ist. Es ist nicht gut immer das zu tun was andere erwarten. Ich glaube in meiner Klasse wird wohl nach den Sommerferien einiges anders werden. Ich habe kein Bock mehr mit meinem Erzeuger verglichen zu werden. Also dann wenn ich lesen sollte Schüler schockte Chemielehrer das ihm die Haare ausgingen, werde ich an sie denken." Mit einem sanften lächeln schob Draco seine Karte zu Harry und wartete, dass dieser ihm die Rechnung gab. Das Trinkgeld diesmal viel nicht ganz so hoch aus wie sonst, denn Draco wollte sich nicht verraten. Dafür hatte er dieses Gespräch viel zu sehr genossen. Denn er hatte einen Harry gesehen, der so ganz anders war. Und dieser junge Mann gefiel ihm wirklich gut.

Mit einem lächeln nickte der Schwarzhaarige und kassierte ab, verabschiedete sich und verschwand dann nach hinten um sich umzuziehen. Woher wusste der Kerl eigentlich, dass er alles machte was man von ihm Erwartete? Das hatte er gar nicht erwähnt! Mit einem seufzten schlüpfte er in seine Sneakers und trat nach draußen. Tief durchatmend spazierte er langsam los. Suchend kramte er in seinem Rucksack herum und jauchzte leise als er den Schmerztrank erwischte. Rasch sah er sich um und schluckte ihn dann schnell, nicht, dass ihn noch jemand sah. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzte und setzte sich dann erst wieder in Bewegung um nach Hause zu laufen. Das Gespräch heute Abend war recht nett gewesen, eigentlich kannte er das gar nicht so genau. Hermine und Ron fragten ihn immer nur aus, Dumbledore verheimlichte das meiste und mit den anderen brauchte er erst gar nicht anfangen. Einfach mies alles, entschied er im Stillen.

Draco blieb noch etwas im Club und verschwand dann auch recht früh, diesmal aber allein. Er wollte noch ein wenig durch die Straßen schlendern und nachdenken. Es war schon sonderbar, Harry war ein Mensch, ein wirklich er Mensch, mit Problemen die seinen eigenen recht ähnlich waren. Mit einem leisen Seufzen erreichte Draco in den frühen Morgenstunden Malfoy Manor und fiel müde in sein Bett. Doch vorher hatte er seine Räume mit einem Zauber belegt, dass nicht mal eine Hauselfe hineinkam wenn er sie nicht bat. Also könnte sich Severus morgen ruhig die Zähne an der Tür ausbeißen, er würde eher im See landen als das Zimmer betreten können. Draco wollte seine Ruhe haben und nachdenken.

Harry hingegen war schon wieder vor dem Mittag wach und pflegte seine blauen Flecke und Prellungen die sich langsam schwarz färbten. Die schmerzen ließen nach und er wusste aus praktischer Erfahrung das es noch eine weile dauern würde, bis sie ganz verschwunden waren. Wenn man es auf Muggelart heilen ließ, so wie es jetzt passieren musste. Heute würde er in die Winkelgasse verschwinden. Seine Bücherliste war gekommen am Morgen und dann konnte er auch gleich Einkaufen gehen. Sonst musste er das wieder im letzten Augenblick machen und das mochte er nun gar nicht mehr. Außerdem konnte er sich so sicher sein das Molly und ihre Kinder noch nicht unterwegs waren. Bevor er da aber hinging, legte er eine Illusion über sich und zog sich an. Den Umhang ließ er gleich weg. Das Ding nervte nur und es war viel zu warm um darin herum zu rennen.

Severus hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft Dracos sperren zu überwinden. Was wohl auch daran gelegen hatte das der Mann so wütend war, nachdem er einmal im See gelandet war, dass er fast die ganze Mauer eingerissen hätte mit seinem Bannbrecher. Der junge Mann hatte gar nicht so schnell reagieren können wie sich dieser wütende Tränkemeister auf ihn gestürzt hatte und ins Bad gezerrt hatte. nach einer eiskalten Dusche und einer Moralpredigt über das verabreichen von Tränken war Draco geflüchtet. Pate hin oder her, der Mann wurde langsam sonderbar. Nur leider wusste Draco nicht wohin, denn nach Muggellondon hatte er keine Lust. Als er gerade in den Tropfenden Kessel ging, fiel ihm fast eine alters schwache Eule in die Hände. „Klasse die Bücherliste.. oh man.. naja besser als gar nichts", maulte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Er wollte eh etwas neues haben für die Schule und da konnte er das ja auch gleich erledigen. Erst würde er sich einige neue Umhänge besorgen, dann den ganzen Rest. Oh man hoffentlich war Pancy nicht unterwegs, denn das könnte wirklich tote geben.


	3. Chapter 3

In einer engen schwarzen Lederhose, Netzshirt in Blutrot und kniehohen Stiefeln, dieses mal Flache, betrat Harry die Winkelgasse. Er sollte sich irgendwann mal bei den Muggeln für Make Up bedanken. Schließlich verhinderte das Zeug das man seine Narbe sehen konnte. Aber auch so zog er genug Blicke auf sich. Die meisten waren eher geringschätzig und vor allem böse. Wie konnte es auch ein Zauberer wagen so hier aufzutauchen, das ging einfach nicht. Sie hatten sich alle gleich zu kleiden, das bedeutete: einen Zauberumhang und einen spitzen Hut. Niemand lief hier in Muggelkleidung herum. Das ging einfach nicht, das gehörte sich nicht. Doch Harry war das egal. Das ging ihm dermaßen am Arsch vorbei das gab es schon gar nicht mehr. Mit einem Kopfschütteln betrat er die Bank und ließ sich zu seinem Verließ bringen. Auch wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr war, hatte er das Geld was er für die Schule brauchte in dem kleinen Verließ seiner Eltern gelassen. Alles andere hatte er umschichten lassen in die Anderen, die der Blacks. Dumbledore hatte ihn Jahrelang bestohlen, etwas das er erst heraus gefunden hatte als der Zauberer schon tot war. Trotzdem war er jetzt um so vorsichtiger. Mit einem gefüllten Geldbeutel machte er sich auf in den Buchladen. Dort würde er als erstes hingehen und dann die anderen Sachen besorgen. Vielleicht sollte er mal zu einem Friseur gehen. Schaden würde es sicher nicht. Aber er wusste noch nicht was er machen sollte. Vielleicht hatte er eine Eingebung beim Einkaufen.

Draco war sauer, diese Frau machte ihn noch irre. „Wissen sie was? Schieben sie sich ihre Stoffe in den Hintern. Ich lasse mir doch von ihnen nicht vorschreiben wie ich rumlaufen soll", fauchte Draco und sprang von dem Schemel. „Aber Mr. Malfoy, sie haben auf ihren Stand und Ruf zu achten." Mit einem feinen klirren ging eine der kleinen butzen Scheiben zu Bruch, Draco drehte sich langsam zu der Frau um. „WIE BITTE?" fragte er gefährlich leise und ruhig. „Ich glaube nicht das sie mein Ruf und mein Stand etwas angehen. Ich bin NICHT LUCIUS!" knurrte er fast und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Doch bevor er eine Dummheit machte, verschwand er aus dem Laden. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt in die Nokturngasse. Wo er erstmal tief durchatmete. „Mein Ruf… mein Stand.. Gott wie ich das hasse.. was wissen die schon?" Ohne lange zu überlegen verschwand der junge Slytherin in einem der neuen Läden die Kleidung der etwas anderen Art führten. Hier würde er bestimmt etwas finden das ihm gefiel und das die Leute auf die Barrikaden treiben würde. z.b. dieser Herrenlederrock. Der war doch schon mal etwas das Draco gefiel und das er gleich einpackte.

Seine Schockkleidung hatte Harry im Schrank, nur brauchte er noch seine Uniformen für das nächste Schuljahr. Eigentlich konnte das getrost auch mal abschaffen, aber dazu waren die Lehrer leider zu verbohrt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln ließ er sich die Klamotten einpacken und verkleinern. Summend betrat er ebenfalls die Noktrumgasse und sah sich um. Irgendwo hier war der Tottooladen gewesen. Dort wollte er sich noch eine Kleinigkeit gönnen, einen Friseur brauchte er auch noch. Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte dann den Laden in dem auch schon Malfoy Einkaufen ging. Rasch betrat er den hellen Laden und grinste breit. „Ja... das ist gut", murmelte er vor sich hin und ging zielstrebig auf die Lederklamotten zu.

Draco war gerade dabei zu überlegen welche der Hosen er einpackte, die aus weichem Rauleder oder doch die aus dem glänzenden. „Warum überlege ich eigentlich? Ich nehme sie beide", murmelte er leise und legte sie zu den anderen Sachen. Er wollte gerade noch mal sehen ob es nicht noch etwas anderes aus Leder gab als er in jemanden rein rannte. „Sorry", nuschelte er und ging zur Seite, kümmerte sich dann wieder um seine Sachen. Das einzige was er wirklich gesehen hatte waren diese hohen roten Lederstiefel. „Klasse Teile", murmelte er und drehte sich einem Regal mit weich gearbeiteten Herrenröcken zu. Die Dinger gefielen Draco und er beschloss auf die Schuluniform zu verzichten. Sollten die ihm doch Punkte abziehen, es war eh eine eingestaubte Regel die nichts brachte. Denn es gab immer Zwietracht an der Schule, schon alleine wegen der Häuser, die sich bis aufs Blut hassten. Also warum dann genauso bescheuert aussehen wie die anderen?

„Die Stiefel würde ich nicht nehmen Malfoy, sie laufen sich schlecht. Nimm die Grünen da drüben und lass sie dir anders einfärben", rief Harry dem Blonden zu und schnappte sich ein Oberteil das man an den Seiten schnüren musste, der Kragen bedeckte seinen Hals, dafür war der Rücken bis auf die schmalen Streifen an der Seite frei. Hielt alles mit einem Zauber und fand er sehr anziehend. Warum er seinem Erzfeind einen Tip gab wusste er nicht, aber er tat es einfach. Die Welt geriet aus den Fugen, soviel war schon mal sicher.

Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen und sah den Jungen an der ihn angesprochen hatte. „Harry?" fragte er und sah ihn sich von oben bis unten an. „Wow… mutiger auftritt", kam es freundlich von ihm und einer der jüngeren Kunden sah die beiden an und glaubte auf Droge zu sein. Draco Malfoy war freundlich zu Harry Potter? Gut morgen ging die Welt unter. „Sag mal die Stiefel.. zu dem hier? Nur eine kleine Frage…", lachend hielt Draco einen Rock hoch der mehr langer Lendenschurz als Rock war, aber das Teil sah mit den Ketten einfach nur scharf aus. Oh ja und Draco wusste auch schon genau wann er ihn tragen würde. Severus würde ihn hassen, aber lag da nicht gerade der Reiz drin?

Wiegend betrachtete sich Harry was ihm der Blonde vorhielt und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen. „Umziehen und zeigen dann sag ich es dir. Ich such dir in der Zwischenzeit ein Oberteil raus", erklärte Harry und scheuchte den Slytherin zu den Umkleiden, ignorierte die Blicke, schritt zu den Oberteilen. Warum sollte er sich mit Malfoy nicht normal unterhalten? Schließlich waren sie erwachsen genug um die Kindereien sein zu lassen. Außerdem waren sie sich im Club auch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen. Anders als so manche Erwachsenen wussten sie das es langsam aber sicher genug war. Klar ihre Streiereien würde er wahrscheinlich vermissen. Aber man musste es nicht übertreiben. Die Vergangenheit war nicht mehr, die Zukunft war das was Zählte.

„Okay.. anprobieren.." Draco sah Harry einen Moment verwirrt an, verschwand dann doch in der Umkleidekabine und schälte sich aus seinen Sachen. Als er den Rock trug sah man deutlich das es wirklich nur ein sehr langer und breiter Lendenschurz war, denn bei jedem Schritt glitten die Stoffbahnen auseinander und wurden nur von den schlanken Ketten zusammen gehalten. Doch der Spalt gab genug von Dracos langen Beinen frei und recht aufreizend zu wirken. Mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen trat er vor die Kabine und sah Harry an. „Und was meinst du jetzt?" Das gerade einer der Verkäufer etwas von scharf und haben will murmelte überging der Blonde einfach. Denn irgendwie war im Harry Meinung doch etwas wichtiger als die der anderen.

Leicht nickte der Angesprochene, wuselte davon und kam mit flachen Schuhen wieder wie sie die Römer getragen hatten. Eher Sandalen mit langen Riemen die man um die Wade nach oben zum Knie wickelte. „Die hier und... lass mich suchen", nuschelte Harry vor sich hin und kam zwei Minuten später mit einem Shirt wieder. Der Stoff glänzte Silbern und funkelte im Licht der Lampen. Der Saum dürfte genau auf dem des Rockes enden. So das man bei den Bewegungen Haut sehen konnte. „Versuch das mal. Das müsste dazu passen. Aber nun sag mal warum du hier einen auf Rebell machst", grinste er nun und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und beobachtete den Blonden. Irgendwie waren die ganzen Streiereien die sie hatten wie weggeblasen. Seltsam.

Draco nahm die Sachen an und verschwand wieder sich anziehen. Er musste sagen die Sachen sahen einfach klasse aus. Als er wieder vor kam setzte er sich zu Harry und überschlug die langen Beine. „Warum ich rebelliere? Frag die Tusse von der Schneiderei… echt die Zauberer haben doch nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun. Ich habe einen Stand und einen Ruf zu vertreten… Pftt… bin ich mein Alter? Nein… der sitzt in Askaban und wartet das er den Kuss bekommt. Und meine Mutter, die gondelt in der Welt rum mit ihrem neuen Stecher und drück mir Severus als Babysitter aufs Auge. Danke ich habe die Schnauze voll, ich will nicht mehr. Ist doch eh alles Lüge. Ich meine… hättest du bock die Parkinson zu poppen weil sie reinblütig ist.. Sorry da hätten die Kinder einen an der Waffel. Ach man ich will einfach nicht mehr.. aber ich glaube egal was ich mache.. es sehen eh alle nur Malfoy." Plötzlich war aus seiner Wut Trauer geworden. Es würde wohl darauf hinauslaufen das er sich beugen würde oder aus der Zaubererwelt verschwinden. Eine Möglichkeit an die er bis gerade nicht mal gedacht hatte. „Warum eigentlich nicht?"

Jetzt lachte Harry. „Du... du... das ist zu gut", keuchte er schwer und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bitte dich Malfoy, das was du gerade erst kennen lernst mache ich seit Jahren durch. Mein Mentor beklaut mich, meine Verwandten schlagen mich und halten mich wie ein Hauself, meine Freunde sind nur Freunde wenn sie einen Gewinn daraus schlagen, die Leute Verehren mich und Hassen mich zugleich, egal welcher Minister gerade dran ist alle versuchen einen Vorteil aus mir zu ziehen. Selbst die die mich nicht kennen, stellen mich als Helden hin. Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Du hast wie ich noch ein Schuljahr und kannst dann machen was du willst. Genau das was ich auch tue. Weder Snape, noch Hermine oder Ron werden mich davon abhalten. Auch dein Narbengesicht, oder Potty oder was ihr mir sonst für Namen gegeben habt wird mich davon abhalten einen guten Schulabschluss zu machen. Schließlich steht mir damit die Welt offen. Denk daran. Ohne kommst du nicht weit. Und selbst für die Muggel brauchst du einen", erklärte Harry ruhig und zupfte dem Anderen einige Haare ums Gesicht. Jetzt wäre Malfoy eine Sünde wert.

Draco sah Harry an und nickte langsam. „Ja du kannst ausbrechen, dir steht keine Familie im Nacken die dich schon so gut wie verheiratet hat. Oh man.. wie mich das ankotzt. Ich weiß nicht mal wie ich aus der Nummer raus kommen soll. Nur weil mein dämlicher Erzeuger auf Reinblüter steht.. super.. man Harry kannst du mich bitte umbringen oder sonst was machen, damit ich diese Schreckschraube nicht heiraten muss?" fragte er leise und schmiegte sich kurz an die Hand Harry. Verdammt was ging hier ab, warum ließ er sich plötzlich von Potter befehlen und warum mochte er es auch noch wenn der Kerl ihn anfasste? Draco verstand langsam die Welt nicht mehr. Es war alles einfach nur noch zum Heulen. „Am liebsten würde ich abhauen, weit weg wo einen niemand kennt. Doch leider hast du Recht, noch ein Jahr." Draco sah Harry wieder an und lächelte leicht. „Na vielleicht habe ich Glück und breche mir beim Quiditsch das Genick."

„Du solltest dich zusammen nehmen und dir deinen Stolz nicht nehmen lassen. Dein Vater ist nicht da, deine Mutter auch nicht. Du bist alleine in eurem Manor. Warum also machst du dir Gedanken über eine Heirat die keiner mehr bezeugen kann das es sie geben soll? Die Parkinsons sind soviel ich weiß im Krieg gefallen. DU bestimmst dein leben. Nicht mehr deine Eltern, nicht die Eltern anderer. Schau mich an. Ich hab niemanden Draco. Ich war immer alleine. Alles was ich kennen gelernt habe war Hass, Neid und Verehrung. Aber ich weiß das ich nach diesem Jahr machen kann was ich will, selbst jetzt. Wir sind hier Vollmündig. Keiner kann uns mehr an den Karren pissen. Mach dein letztes Jahr wie ich meines und sag den anderen das sie dich am Arsch lecken können. Du fängst doch schon damit an. Und nach dem einen Jahr kannst du alles machen was du willst. Genug Kohle hast du um dich danach abzusetzen", gab Harry schulterzuckend zurück. Strich mit seinen Fingern noch mal über die Wange des Blonden und nahm seine Hand dann weg. Diese Situation war Surreal irgendwie seltsam. Er gab seinem Feind gerade Tips wie er das Leben leben sollte.

„Du vergisst Snape… der ist sehr wohl noch da", maulte Draco leise und fühlte noch einen Moment die Finger von Harry auf seiner Wange. ‚Was geht den jetzt hier ab?' fragte er sich ruhig und wurde für einige Sekunden still. Langsam fing der Blonde an zu lächeln und ein noch nie gesehenes glitzern tauchte in seinen Augen auf. „Wie wäre es wenn wir ihnen ein letztes Jahr liefern. Das dass der Zwillinge blass aussehen lässt? Wusstest du eigentlich, das wir Schüler nur verpflichtet sind das Hausabzeichen auf der Kleidung zu tragen. Das aber die Kleidung vollkommen egal ist?" fragte er mit einem leicht verschlagenen Unterton und sah schon wie es sein Paten aus den Schuhen hob, weil wohl dieses Jahr der Hauspokal nicht an Slytherin gehen würde. Schon wegen groben Ungehorsams von Draco Malfoy. Oh ja, er wusste schon was er machen würde. „Kaufen wir noch ein wenig ein? Nur um noch mehr Leuten zu zeigen das sie uns falsch eingeschätzt haben?"

Breit grinsend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Du weißt schon das dich McGonegall aus der Schule entfernen lässt wenn sie dich bei irgendwas erwischt das nicht der Schulordnung entspricht? Aber gut versuchten wir es. Hoffentlich finden wir auch ein paar Klamotten für dich die nicht nur aus Leder bestehen. Wenn du Lust hast komm mit, ich muss noch in einen etwas anderen Laden", erklärte Harry ruhig. Irgendwann würden sie sich noch mal unterhalten müssen. Schließlich gab es vieles das schief gelaufen war. Und das seit ihrem ersten Tag in der Schule und auch schon davor. „Ich werde meine Schuluniformen ein bisschen Farblich verändern. Das grau in grau gefällt mir nicht mehr. Sicher reicht das erst mal für den Anfang. Wir können uns ja Steigern", lachte er nun und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „He... kannst du alle Lederröcke, Oberteile und Hosen zusammen suchen die du in meiner und seiner Größe da hast? Farbe und Schnitt sind egal. Wir kommen in zwei Stunden wieder. Und Schuhe in denen wir Laufen können auch. Ach bei mir kann auch mit Absatz dabei sein, egal wie hoch", rief er das erste dem Verkäufer zu und schnappte sich Malfoy dann einfach an der Hand. Ging zu dem Mann der an der Kasse stand und gab ihm seine Masse. „So Bloni, dann gib mal deine Größen an und dann lass uns verschwinden, wir haben noch was vor." Rasch bezahlte er das was Malfoy anhatte, damit es nicht hieß sie hätten geklaut.

„Also in der Schulordnung steht. Ich zitiere: Jeder Schüler ist verpflichtet sein Hauswappen für jedermann sichtbar an seiner Kleidung zu tragen. Leider steht da nichts von Schuluniformen. Also kann die alte mir gar nichts. Aber ich glaube sie ist auch nicht das Problem sondern eher Severus, der kriegt nen Infarkt und bleibt liegen.. obwohl.. lass uns shoppen", lachend ließ sich Draco mit ziehen, wurde dann doch etwas still bei dem Blondi „Das Blondi vergiss ganz schnell.. reicht das Pancy immer Drayyyy brüllt.. also alles aber nicht Blondi, Dray, Schneuzelchen oder Schnuckelschneutzchen. Da bin ich allergisch gegen. Und du guck nicht so, sonder schreib mit", maulte Draco den Verkäufer an, der gerade anfangen wollte zu lachen. Schnell war das mit den Massen erledigt als Harry ihn auch schon weiter zog. „Öhm was ist das für ein Laden in den du willst?"

Fett grinsend bei den Namen, machte sich Harry nicht mal die Mühe es zu verstecken. „Ist Hase oder Herzchen drin?" versuchte er es ernst auszusprechen und wich dem Schlag des Anderen aus. „Schon gut schon gut, dann überleg dir was. Und wir beide gehen jetzt in den Tattooladen. Ich brauche noch ein bisschen Metall am Körper", erläuterte er Draco den nächsten Shoppingstopp. Sicher wusste der Blonde schon das er ein Tattoo hatte, bewundern durfte der Andere es schließlich schon. Nur das er noch ein paar Pircings wollte wusste dieser nicht. „Komm schon, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Meine Schicht beginnt um 21 Uhr", drängelte Harry nun und zog Draco einfach hinter sich aus dem Geschäft. Die Nokturmgasse war zwar nicht unbedingt sein Geschmack, aber vielleicht konnte man ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkel bringen sobald er einen Zauber gefunden hatte der Farbe und Licht mischte. Dann würde er hier durchlaufen und alle Knallig machen. So das man keine Angst mehr vor seinem eigenen Schatten haben musste.

Erschrocken sah Draco Harry an und meinte seelenruhig. "So kannst du mich nennen wenn wir einige Monate zusammen sind. Vorher nicht. Sonst fange ich an dich Schatz und Mausi zu nenne", lachend verliesen sie den Landen und rannten weiter. "Metal?? Was willst du mit Metall?" fragte er und ließ sich von Harry durch die Gasse ziehen. Sonderbarer weise fand er die Hand des anderen die seine fest hielt gar nicht unangenehm. Draco schob den Gedanken beiseite und fand sich schnell in dem Laden wieder den Harry gemeint hatte. Überall hingen Bilder von Tattoos, oder Pricings. Bei denen der Blonde aber reichlich blass wurde. "Nadeln", kam es leise von ihm und er schluckte hart als ein Mann auf sie zukam. Am liebsten wäre Draco jetzt geflüchtet.

Leicht schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Himmel Draco konnte doch noch Spießig sein. Egal wie er sich gab, aber erst Monate zusammen sein um jemanden so nennen zu können war Spießig. „Ja Nadeln. Mach dir nicht in den Rock. Er wird dir damit nicht zu nahe kommen. Hy Suja", grüßte er den muskulösen Mann der hinter einem Vorhang zum Vorschein kam. „Hy Ray. Na Probleme oder willst was neues?" wollte der Mann wissen. „Ich wollte ein bisschen Metall am Körper wenn es recht ist", gab Harry zurück. „Was soll es ein Kleiner?" „Augenbraue, Lippe, Brust und Bauchnabel und dann noch Ohrringe", kam es Geschäftlich von dem Kellner. Mit einem nicken deutete Suja nach hinten und schnappte sich gleichzeitig eine offene Lade mit dem Schmuck den er da hatte. Draco immer noch hinter sich herziehend betrat er den sterilen Raum und setzte sich auf die Liege. „Ok wir machen erst die Ohrringe. Wie viele sollen es wo sein?" Kurz überlegte der Junge der Lebt. „Vier rechts und sieben Links wenn das geht. Und es können die mittleren Stecker sein und außen ein Ring mit Kette nach oben. Die anderen vier nur Stecker", erklärte er und suchte sich rasch die Stecker aus. Alle schwarze Obsidiane in goldener Fassung. Die Stecker für die beiden Äußeren waren ebenso aus Obsidian, allerdings hatten sie die Form von Schlangen. Die Kette die sie verband war ebenfalls aus Gold und recht fein gearbeitet.

Eigentlich hatte es Draco mit den Monaten nur im Scherz gemeint. Er hätte nichts dagegen wenn man seinen Geliebten so nannte. Aber das konnte er Harry ja wohl nicht sagen. Völlig überrumpelt ließ sich Draco mitziehen und auf einen der kleinen Stühle setzen. Als er hörte was Harry vor hatte wurde er noch blasser, als er von Natur aus schon war. "Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" fragte er leise und sah Suja verwirrt an der ihn auch schon angrinste. Nein, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Er fand Tattoos klasse, wenn andere sie hatten. Er selber musste das nicht wirklich haben. Auch wenn er ehrlich war das er schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte. Nur leider hatte das etwas mit Nadeln zutun und auf die war der junge Malfoy gar nicht gut zu sprechen. Überhaupt nicht gut.

„Du siehst aus als ob du dir vor Angst gleich in die Hose machst Malfoy. Wenn du immer so reagierst solltest du dich vielleicht lieber einschießen. Wenn das die anderen Gryffindors herausfinden hast du wirklich schlechte Karten bei so einer Schwäche", meinte Harry und hielt mit einer Hand die Haare von seinem Ohr weg, an dem Suja gerade herumfummelte. Es war nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Vor allem dann nicht wenn sich nichts entzünden konnte. Die Schwellung gleich nachließ und alles sofort verheilte. Das sich Draco so anstellte konnte er beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Natürlich hatte jeder eine Schwachstelle, wer hatte die nicht? Aber sie so offen zeigen, war eigentlich etwas das er dem Blonden nicht zugetraut hätte. Da dieser sich eigentlich immer als der große alles Könner und keine Angst - haber dargestellt hatte.

"Hey.. lass das okay. Ich hasse Nadeln und habe meine Gründe… entschuldige das ich immer noch ein Mensch bin", patzte Draco los und stürmte aus dem kleinen Raum. Was wusste Harry schon. Nichts? Draco rieb sich den Unterarm wo bis zum tot von Voldemort auch bei ihm das dunkle Mal gewesen war. Ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken und er starrte ohne Blick auf eines der Bilder. Das was er vor seinem inneren Auge sah reichte vollkommen aus. Draco wusste kein Totesser ob jung ob alt, ob freiwillig oder wie er gezwungen würde je wieder ohne flaues Gefühl im Magen eine Nadel ansehen können. Jedes Mal wenn jemand mit einer Nadel auf Draco zukam, sei es ein Arzt oder nur ein Schneider, sah er nicht mehr diesen Menschen sondern den dunklen Lord wie er ihm einen spitzen silbernen Zauberstab unter die Haut rammte. Diesen Schmerz würde der Junge wohl sein leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. Doch jetzt als Feigling vor Harry da zu stehen, diese Blöße wollte er sich auch nicht geben. So wartete er bis Suja Potter versorgt hatte und ging wieder zu diesem. Meinte mit kalter fester Stimme. "Ohrringe und Nippelpircings.. Silber, Ringe, die mit den grünen Steinen für die Nippel die schlichten für die Ohren." Er hatte angst, aber als Feigling ließ er sich nicht hinstellen.

Mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht musterte Harry den Blonden und schüttelte dann leicht seinen Kopf. Als dieser sich auf die Liege setze und das Hemd auszog, setzte er sich einfach hinter ihn und umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen. „Hättest du gewartet, hättest du gesehen, das er keine Nadeln benutzt. Außerdem bist du ziemlich berechnend. Man muß nur deine Schwachpunkte kennen. Und einer davon ist dein Stolz. Du hast Angst vor Nadeln. Gut und Schön. Aber du musst auch dagegen ankommen. Nur so erreichst du die Grenzen deiner Selbst und kannst daran arbeiten weiter zu kommen. Hätte Voldemort gewusst das ich Klaustrophobie habe, Angst in engen kleinen dunklen Räumen, wäre ich sicher heute nicht hier. Mach dir keine Gedanken, nicht jeder kann seine Angst besiegen und es muss auch nicht sein", lenkte Harry den Blonden ab und wusste das es klappte, denn der Nippelring war schon da wo er hingehörte und Draco war nicht mal zusammen gezuckt.

Draco hätte auch nichts gemerkt wenn Suja eine Stricknadel benutzt hätte. Zu sehr war er von den warmen Händen auf seinem Bauch abgelenkt worden. Außerdem versuchte er Harry anzusehen, was etwas schwierig war. "So ich bin also leicht zu durchschauen? Klasse. Und zu deiner Information… ich hasse Nadeln. Selbst wenn Pompfrey eine in die Hand nimmt wäre ich lieber am anderen Ende der Galaxie. Was?" verwundert sah er Suja an der ihn bat in die andere Richtung zu gucken. Draco tat wie ihm befohlen, giftete aber fröhlich weiter. Wobei man nur wenig verstand da er so leise sprach. "Feigling, phht… leicht durch schaubar… Stolz.. was ist daran falsch bitte schön." Als Suja sagt er wäre fertig und könnte sein Hemd wieder zu machen, es sei den Draco wollte noch ein Tattoo, dann könnte er es aus lassen. Mit einem mörderischen Blick sah der angesprochene den Tattoowirer an und zog sich schnell wieder an. "Man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben. Oder?" Das oder war an Harry gewand, vielleicht hatte der ja noch so eine glorreiche Idee. Oh man Draco wusste schon jetzt, Severus würde toben. Moment mal, ich bin volljährig, der Manor gehört mir… "Den schmeiß ich raus."

„Draco... Draco... DRACO. Hör endlich auf zu schimpfen. Du hast nichts mitbekommen. Selbst wenn er dir noch ein Herzchen auf den Nippel gestochen hätte, hättest du etwas bemerkt. Also hör auf zu schimpfen. Und wenn immer du Rauswerfen willst, mach es solange du nicht versucht Suja aus seinem Laden zu bekommen", schmunzelte Harry und nickte dem Mann zu damit dieser die Rechnung fertig machte. Schließlich hatte er den Blonden dazu mehr oder weniger gezwungen, da konnte er es auch bezahlen. So viel war es auch nicht, als das er sich das nicht mehr Leisten konnte. „Hast du dich nun wieder beruhigt?" Fragend sah Harry seinen Klassenkammeraden an und hoffte das er wirklich ruhiger war. Wenn Blondi wie eine Furie war konnte man ihn schließlich nicht nach Muggellondon mitnehmen.

"WAS?" erschrocken riss er sein Hemd noch mal auf und sah auf seine Brust. "Haha, sehr witzig… ich bin ruhig", mault Draco und sah verwundert wie Harry für ihn mit bezahlte. "Öhm… du weißt das ich das selber gekonnt hätte? Aber gut.. das nächste mal bin ich dran." Er trat nachdem er sich von Suja verabschiedet hatte wieder mit Harry in die Gasse. "So und wo willst du jetzt hin?" Immer noch etwas angesäuert ließ sich Draco durch die Gassen ziehen. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo Harry mit ihm hin wollte, aber es war auch nicht so wichtig. Denn es verwirrte den jungen Blonden Malfoy etwas das Harry schon wieder seine Hand hielt und es ihm selbst nichts ausmachte. Im Gegenteil er fand es sogar… schön. Verwundert über seinen Gedanken schüttelte Draco den Kopf und sah zu das er nicht in Harry rannte.

Am Mc Donalds hielt der Kellner an und grinste seinen „Gefangenen" breit an. „Ich hoffe du kennst MC Doof noch nicht. Sonst ist es langweilig. Wir essen was, dann gehen wir in einen Gothic-Laden. Ich bin sicher der passt zu deinem neuen Leben das du führen willst", erklärte Harry und zwinkerte den Blonden an bevor er ein kühles Gesicht machte, die Nase in die Luft streckte und jeden Ansah als würde er die Luft verpesten. In dem Schnellrestaurant war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Und dummerweise wollte er mit seinem Begleiter Zeit verbringen. Wenn sie sich die nächsten Tage noch mal sehen sollten, mussten sie sich Unterhalten und einiges aus der Welt räumen das immer noch vorhanden war. Zwar übersahen sie beiden jetzt gerade sechs Jahre, aber verschwunden waren die Probleme die sie gehabt hatten noch lange nicht. An der Kasse stellte er sich in eine der kürzesten Schlangen und wartete das sie endlich dran kamen.

"Höh… Mac DOOF???!" fragte Draco und sah das große gelbe M an. "Nö kenne ich nicht." doch das brauchte er gar nicht zu sagen, denn er fand sich schnell neben Harry in einer Schlange wieder. Einer der anderen Gäste musterte die beiden mit einem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Draco hob nur eine hauchfeine silberne Augenbraue und sah den Mann an als wäre der ein Insekt. "Probleme?" fragte Draco leise, der Mann hob nur die Hände und stellte sich an einer anderen Kasse an. "Sag mal Harry… was ist das für ein Laden? .. und was soll das mit dem… dem Gothic-Laden? Was verkaufen die da? Steinfenster?"

„Nein wir lassen uns eine Gruft einrichten Draco", kam es sarkastisch von Harry. „Nein, sie haben geile Klamotten. Und hier sind wir in einem Restaurant. So unglaublich es auch klingen mag", erklärte Harry weiter. Bestellte dann für Draco einfach mal Pommes, Cola und einen Hamburger. War für den Anfang nicht zu schmierig. Er selber nahm das MC Rip Menü in groß und bezahlte dann auch schon. "Such dir mal einen schönen Tisch aus Hase, ich bringe das Essen mit." Gut er konnte es einfach nicht lassen Draco zu ärgern. Ihr neues Schuljahr würde ziemlich langweilig werden wenn sie nicht mehr zofften. Es musste nicht mehr so schmerzhaft sein wie die letzten Jahre zuvor, aber so ganz ohne konnte Harry sich das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Das sie jetzt schon so friedlichen nebeneinander herliefen, gut er zerrte Draco hinter sich her, war schon ein kleiner Wunder.

"Ne Gruft… verarsch mich nicht.." maulte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf als er das komisch verpackte essen sah. "Öhm sicher das man das essen kann?" Dann drehte er sich aber um und wollte zu einem der Tische gehen als ihm das Hase bewusst wurde. "Aber klar doch.. vergiss aber nicht die Servietten Schatz du kleckerst immer so…" Kam es spöttelnd, dann verschwand er aber lieber, denn da wollte sich jemand in der kleinen Sitzecke die so gemütlich aussah breit machen. Elegant wie es nur ein Malfoy konnte pflanzte sich Draco in die Ecke und streckte seine langen Beine von sich. Er las den Schriftzug über dem zweiten Tresen, in dem lecker aussehender Kuchen lag, MacCafè ja. Hm, vielleicht konnte man das komische Zeug ja sogar gefahrlos essen. Doch auch wenn Draco nach außen so ruhig und unbeschwert wirkte, so arbeitete es in seinem Kopf auf Hochtouren. Er wusste die letzten sechs Jahre ließen sich nicht mit einem Lächeln wegwischen. Sie beide, er und Harry mussten reden und das würde noch schwer genug werden. Draco hoffte nur das sie danach nicht wieder als Feinde auseinander gingen. Es wäre schade, denn wenn der Blonde ehrlich war fing er an Harry zu mögen.

Leicht grinsend und mit seinem patentierten wiegenden Gang trat er zur Ecke die sich Draco ausgesucht hatte und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. „Das hier ist was wirklich gutes. Es macht zwar nicht lange satt, aber es schmeckt geil. Ist absolut ungesund und kalorienenreich. Wenn du hier isst und auf Diät bist musst du mindestens 15 km laufen um das wieder runter zu bekommen. Mach es mir einfach nach", erklärte Harry. Kippte die beiden Pommesportionen auf das Tablett, drückte die Tütchen mit Majo und Ketchup daneben. Steckte den Strohhalm ins Getränk und packte seinen Burger aus. Leicht leckte er sich über die Lippen und nahm den Burger in die Hand und biss genüsslich hinein. Gott das sollte er öfter machen.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Draco Harry an und ihm verschlug es die Sprache. Das sah einfach nur… Wurgs aus. Aber es schien seinem Gegenüber zu schmecken. Mayo sah schon nicht wirklich lecker aus. Außerdem mochte er sie nicht. Als er so anfing zu essen musste er Harry recht geben. Das Zeug war lecker, so mampfte Draco lustig vor sich hin. Fragte aber nach einigen Momenten: "Sag mal, der Kuchen, kennste den? Ist der so lecker wie der aussieht?" Denn auch wenn es niemand ahnte. Draco Malfoy hatte eine Schwäche für Schokolade. Und wenn dann am liebsten, teuer, reichlich und gut. Damit konnte man ihn fast immer ködern. Als Harry aufsah lacht Draco leise, griff ohne darüber nachzudenken über den Tisch und wischte dem Jungen etwas von der Soße aus dem Gesicht. "Hast da was… nicht das dich jemand anknabbert."

„Ne kenne ich nicht. Ich bin nicht so ein Schoko Freak. Aber wir können dir nachher noch einen besorgen bevor wir gehen." Rasch schob er sich noch ein paar Pommes mit Ketchup und Majo in den Mund und grinste dann als er sah was Draco machte. „Du hast also angst das mich jemand anbeißt? An mich kommt man nur heran wenn ich es will Draco, das solltest du mittlerweile wissen. In der Hinsicht kann ich Voldemort sogar dankbar sein. Denn zu meinem Training gehörte nicht nur Zaubern, sondern auch körperliche Verteidigung", erklärte er dem Blonden. „Das leben als Harry Potter ist nicht immer einfach. Vor allem nicht wenn einem die Weiber und Kerle nachrennen und hoffen sie könnten einen Erdrücken oder sonst was antun", gab er von sich. Vielleicht war es endlich mal an der Zeit das sie anfingen zu reden. Und noch konnten sie es tun. Schließlich würden sie nachher wieder Shoppen gehen und da hatte das nicht wirklich platz.

Draco sah Harry an und lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Nee, mit dem Kuchen war nur ne Frage. Muss nicht sein." Er trank seine Cola, die er klasse fand und hörte weiter zu. "Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen wie dein Leben war oder ist. Nur das es nicht einfach ist, das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber glaube bitte nicht das meines ein Zuckerschlecken war. Meine Erziehung, ging dort hin das ich Totesser werden sollte, dazu noch einer im Innerenkreis. Das ich das nicht wollte interessierte niemanden. Außer vielleicht Severus, aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Es tut mir leid, das ich dich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt habe. Ich weis es gibt dafür keine Entschuldigung. Oder auch nur eine Ausreichende Erklärung." Er sah Harry an und holte tief Luft. "Zu Anfang dachte ich, ich suche alles schlechte an dir. Damit ich nicht möchte das du mein Freund bist. Dann, irgendwann hat sich das verselbstständigt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das beschreiben soll. Ich habe dich und die beiden anderen gesehen und war… war neidisch… ja setzt es in die Zeitungen. Draco Malfoy war neidisch. Du schienst wirkliche Freunde zu haben. Ich sah nur die in meinem Haus an und wusste es ist alles Lug und Trug, jeder war auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus. Reinblüter unter sich halt… Scheiße es hätte alles anders laufen können. Doch als ich dann zu Voldi gebracht wurde und… und das Zeichen bekam war ich nur noch wütend. Wütend auf alles und jeden. Sorry… ich rede Müll. Das interessiert dich nicht. Der Punkt ist einfach ich habe dich scheiße behandelt und es tut mir leid, wirklich aufrichtig leid… können wir noch mal anfangen. Oder wäre es dir lieber wenn wir uns den Rest unseres Lebens aus dem Weg gehen?" Draco sah Harry immer noch an. Er wusste er hatte viel Scheiße gebaut aber er würde dafür gerade stehen und die Konsequenzen tragen. Egal was Harry jetzt sagen würde, Draco könnte, und müsste damit leben.

Bei der Rede des Blonden wanderte immer wieder eine Augenbraue Harrys nach oben. Himmel. Sicher hatte Draco das noch nie so zu jemandem gesagt. Das Goldene Trio gab es schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Aber sicher war das in der Schule nicht aufgefallen. „Weißt du Draco. Hättest du dich damals nicht so aufgeführt wie du es getan hast, wie man es von dir erwartet hatte, wäre ich nach Slytherin gekommen wie du. Aber du hattest mir angst gemacht. Alles hatte mir angst gemacht, wenn ich Ehrlich bin. Ich war gerade zwei Tage in der Zauberwelt und alles prasselte auf mich ein. Die Geschichte mit dem Jungen der Lebte. Der große Held. Ich kannte nichts davon. Sicher wäre einiges anderes verlaufen wenn wir älter gewesen wären. Aber das können wir nun nicht mehr ändern. Schließlich ist es die Vergangenheit. Ich bin ebenso wenig Stolz wie du, auf das wie ich mich verhalten habe. Aber das können wir ändern. Sicher wird es für uns beide nicht einfach. Das was du noch an Familie hast, Snape und deine Mutter, sind nicht gerade Menschen mit denen ich zu Mittag essen würde. Genau so wenig dein Anhang in der Schule. Mein Anhang hat sich ja verkrümelt nach dem endlich alles überstanden war. Hermine fragt mich zwar immer noch ob es mir gut geht, aber es ist eher ein Reflex, als ehrlich gemeint. Einzig die Zwillinge und Neville sind die die wirklich Freunde sind. Mein Ruhm, den ich nie wollte hat alle angezogen wie die Fliegen. Du siehst wir sind gar nicht so unterschiedlich wie du glaubst. Einzig unsere Erziehung ist ein Unterschied. Ich hatte keine, du zuviel", gab Harry zurück. Er nahm die Entschuldigung ohne Worte an. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen? Im Gegenzug hatte er sich dafür entschuldigt. Etwas das sicher auch nicht wieder so schnell vorkommen würde. Sie beide hatten Fehler gemacht und sie wussten es auch Beide. Warum also noch weiter darauf herumreiten? Wenn sie neu Anfangen wollten mussten sie mit dem was war, abschließen.

Draco sah Harry ebenso ruhig an. Lächelte aber plötzlich ehrlich und warm, etwas das wohl sonst nie jemand zu sehen bekommen würde. Dann streckte er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hand entgegen und meinte ruhig. "Gestatten Draco Malfoy, es freut mich dich wirklich kennen zu lernen." Er meinte es ernst, denn würden er nicht wenigstens sein Kriegsbeil begraben. Es würde immer zwischen den Jungen stehen. Außerdem war alle gesagt worden, mehr gab es nicht, sie beide hatten Fehler gemacht und standen dazu. Warum sollten sie das letzte Jahr jetzt nicht einfach genießen und sich besser kennen lernen? Was sprach dagegen, Voldi und der alte Sack waren tot. Dracos Vater war auch schon so gut wie tot, seine Mutter nur noch auf Reisen, und mit der alten Fledermaus würde er schon fertig werden. Also warum nicht einen neu Anfang wagen?

Mit einem ebensolchen lächeln wie es Draco auf den Lippen hatte schlug Harry ein. „Harry Potter, freut mich auch. Und jetzt iss auf, wir kaufen dir noch einen der Zuckerbomben und gehen uns eine Gruft aussuchen", neckte er den Anderen. Mal schauen wie lange sie auskamen ohne sich zu Zanken. Schließlich taten sie es schon seit Jahren und Harry musste zugeben das er es vermissen würde wenn sie nicht mehr ihre Wortgefechte hätten. Der Schulalltag würde sicher Tot langweilig werden. Harry selbst schob sich noch ein paar Pommes in den Mund und wischte sich dann mit der wirklich dünnen Serviette den Mund ab und nuckelte an seine Coce. So gestärkt konnte sie weiter Klamotten einkaufen gehen und heute Abend würde er wieder im Club stehen. Vielleicht sollte er auch mal als Kunde hin. Aber Spaß würde es sicher nicht wirklich machen.

"Zuckerbombe? Nein brauch ich nicht. Bin doch kein Schokojunkie… wehe du behauptest das Gegenteil. Dann tunke ich dich in Schokolade…solltest mal sehen", lachte Draco als seine letzten Pommes, die so kalt nicht wirklich lecker waren und trank aus. "So dann Graf Zahl führt mich mal in eure Gruft", lachend stand Draco auf und strich seinen Rock glatt, ging mit einem eleganten Hüftschwung zu dem Tablettcontainer und stellte ihre Tabletts hinein. Hatte er vorhin doch gut aufgepasst. Als ein junger Mann ihn mit offenen Mund ansah, schwebte der Blonde fast auf ihn zu und drückte mit dem Zeigefinger sanft gegen dessen Kinn. "Mund zu es zieht… außerdem werden deine Milchzähne sauer." Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, das sogar die Zahnfee Zahnschmerzen bekommen ließe sah er Harry an, griff dessen Hand und zog ihn aus dem Laden.

„Wenn du weiter so süßlich vor dich hinlächelst bekomme ich Zahnschmerzen Draco", jammerte Harry und schüttelte sich zur Demonstration noch mal. Übernahm dann die Führung wieder und zog den anderen in eine Gasse. „Wir müssen ein Stück apparieren. Halt dich fest", erklärte Harry. Konzentrierte sich dann auf eine andere Gasse. Ein Plop ertönte und sie beide tauchte an einem anderen Flecken in London wieder auf. Summend sah er sich noch mal um und richtet sich dann noch ein bisschen weiter auf und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des Blonden. Ging dann gelassen und Stolz weiter. Sie waren hier in einem Nobelviertel, da konnten sie nicht herumschleichen. Leider. „Hier gehen nur die Reichen hin. Eigentlich bin ich nur durch Zufall in dem Laden gelandet. Sie machen wirklich schräge Klamotten, aber der Preis ist recht hoch, aber es lohnt sich wirklich."

"Och du mit einer dicken Backe… na das wollen wir ja nicht", neckte Draco süßer als Zucker und hielt sich dann an Harry fest als dieser apparierte. Als sie in der neuen Gasse landeten sah sich Draco um und hob eine Augenbraue als Harry wieder seine Hand griff und ihn hinter sich herzog. "Man gut das ich kein Halsband habe… würde lustig aussehen", flüsterte er leise, zu sich selbst und sah sich den Laden vor dem sie nun standen verwundert an. Das was in der Auslage zu sehen war hatte schon eine ganz andere Qualität als das was er schon aus der Nogturngasse kannte. "Na dann… zeig mal was der Laden zu bieten hat. Du weißt doch… für mich nur das Beste", kam es in bester Malfoymanier und er hob auch gleich etwas die Nase als sie den Laden betraten. Das es Draco hier gefiel ließ er sich nicht anmerken, machte es doch manchmal einfach Spaß der Snoop zu sein.


	4. Chapter 4

„Mr. Samer, schön das sie es doch noch geschafft haben zu uns zu kommen. Ich hab ihre ausgewählten Stücke hinten im Raum. Sie können sich gerne solange umsehen. Wir haben von unseren Schneidern und Designern neue Stücke bekommen", rief der Verkäufer, ein um die 30ig jähriger blasser Mann mit blutroten Haaren. „Danke Sandro, wir schauen uns in der Zwischenzeit um. Die Stücke möchte ich bitte vorher noch einmal probieren", erklärte Harry und nickte dem Mann zu. „Hier ist alles nach deinem Nivoe Draco. Es ist alles Hand gearbeitet und es wird nicht in Massen Produziert. Alles gibt es nur 20 bis 40 mal. Sie machen auch Sonderwünsche", gab Harry weiter zu und ließ Draco los und machte eine Handbewegung die den ganzen Laden einnahm. „Schau dich um."

Am liebsten hätte Draco jetzt Harry getreten. Aber er lächelte zuckersüß verbeugte sich etwas und flüsterte nur für Harry hörbar. "Gern Master… werde mich schon amüsieren." Mit einem leisen Lachen verdrückte er sich dann aber doch lieber, denn er merkte er war kurz davor eine Dummheit zu machen. Und Draco hatte keine Lust heute sein Leben zu verlieren, dafür wollte er es noch viel länger genießen. Als er sich so umsah, landeten immer mehr Sachen auf einem Stuhl und man merkte der Bonde war in seinem Element. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt wofür seine Familie diese Muggelgeldkarten hatte. Vor allem diese Schwarze Amerikanische auf die seine Mutter so viel Wert gelegt hatte. Also hieß es für Draco nicht kleckern sondern klotzen. Der kleine Verkäufer in seiner Nähe kam gar nicht mehr aus dem strahlen raus. "Sagen sie können sie mir einen Lederrock anfertigen? Ja dann hören sie mir mal bitte zu." Draco hatte alles um sich vergessen, er besprach mit dem jungen Mann seine Wünsche und lächelte innerlich bei dem Gedanken das wohl einige bei dem Outfit tot umfallen würden.

Harry hätte zu gerne den Blonden für seinen dummen Spruch geschlagen, aber das es hier nicht herpasste seufzte er nur schwer. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verzog er sich in eine der Umkleidekabinen. Sie Sachen waren wirklich so wie er sie hatte haben wollen und grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Ließ sich alles einpacken und Zahlte auch schon. Als er sah das Draco in seinem Element war machte er es sich auf der Couch bequem, die hier stand und ließ sich ein Wasser bringen. Hoffentlich wurde Draco heute noch fertig. Denn er musste um 9 in den Club und davor sollte er noch nach Hause und sich duschen. Eigentlich war es schon erstaunlich das er sich so gut mit dem Anderen verstand. Aber es stimmte auch, das sie beide sich nicht sehr Fremd waren. Die nähe zu Draco war angenehm. Was genau das verursachte würde er sicher auch noch heraus bekommen. Im Moment war es gut so wie es war. Sie mussten erst einmal lernen miteinander auszukommen. Bevor er sich Gedanken machen konnte, was genau anders war.

Allzu lang musste Harry nicht mehr warten. Draco hatte eine gute Beute gemacht und ließ sie sich einpacken. Einige Sachen bleiben hier, das er sie geändert haben wollte. Also würde er in einigen Tagen noch einmal hier vorbei schauen. Erst als der Blonde seine Taschen sah, merkte er das er wohl ein kleines bisschen übertrieben hatte. Mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken tat er es als geschehen ab und ging zu Harry. "So wir können wenn du magst." Reichte dem anderen die Hand und zog ihn freundschaftlich nach oben, verlor aber etwas das Gleichgewicht und blieb knapp vor Harry stehen. Verwirrt stellte Draco fest das der größer war als er. ‚Wann ist der so gewachsen?' fragte er sich und sah auf den Boden, nein hohe Absätze trug Harry gerade nicht. "Öhm.. wir sollten, du musst ja noch arbeiten und ich meinen Onkel rausschmeißen…", kam es nach einem Räuspern. Er war wirklich überrascht.

Den überraschten Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht würde Harry so schnell nicht wieder vergessen. Schließlich kam das nicht SO oft vor. Der Blonde hatte vor denn Ferien die gleiche Augenhöhe gehabt. Allerdings war Harry in den ersten freien Schulwochen in die Höhe geschossen. „Ja gehen wir. Ein bisschen schlafen, oder besser dösen sollte ich noch", erklärte Harry und verließ mit dem Anderen den Laden. „So ich denke wir sollten gleich verschiedene Wege gehen. Wenn du wieder Lust auf eine Shoppingtour hast, schreib mir eine Eule oder komm in den Club, Draco", lächelte Harry jetzt. Er hatte noch gut vier Stunden zum Schlafen und die wollte er nutzen. Die Nächte waren lang und er würde es nicht schaffen wenn er nicht noch mal schlief.

Draco war immer noch etwas gebügelt. Der Kerl überragte ihn doch glatt um gute 15 cm, wie hat der das gemacht. Jetzt war es Draco Malfoy der der Jahrgangskleinste war, hoffentlich gab es irgendwelche Tränke die da gegen halfen. Verwirrt sah er auf und lächelte verlegen, er hatte gerade nicht wirklich zugehört, fand den Faden aber recht schnell wieder. "Mach ich gerne.. ach und wenn du einfach mal einen Tag ruhe haben willst, Schwimmen oder einfach Seelebaumeln lassen kannst du mir schreiben. Das Haus ist riesig und naja… komm einfach mal auf einen Kaffee vorbei. Das heißt wenn ich den Rauswurf von Severus überlebe." Draco meinte es ehrlich, er würde sich über einen besuch von Harry freuen. War er doch ganz alleine in dem riesigen Manor, seine "Freunde" waren entweder in der Sommerschule, oder verreist. Und dazu hatte Draco keine Lust. Aber jetzt tat es ihm fast leid den anderen verlassen zu müssen, aber Harry hatte recht, er brauchte noch etwas ruhe. "Wir sehen uns.. und Harry.. pass auf dich auf." Er lächelte sanft, verkleinerte die Taschen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die kleine Gasse in der sie gelandet waren. Er würde seine Sachen aus der Winkelgasse holen und dann sehen wie er seinen Onkel los wurde. Danach würde er sich einen Kopf machen wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Mit einem nicken verschwand Harry ebenfalls in einer Gasse und apparierte direkt nach Hause. Seine Sachen ließ er von Dobby wegräumen, die bestellten Sachen noch holen und viel dann müde und geschafft ins Bett. Wenigstens war er die Rennerei gewohnt, sonst würden seine Füße wohl abfallen. Auf den Hauselfen der die Kleider in den Schrank räumte reagierte er nicht mehr. Dobby wusste wann er ihn wecken sollte und so schlief Harry in Frieden ein und machte sich auch keine Gedanken mehr darum was heute alles geschehen war. Das würde er machen wenn er wieder wach und einen Kopf dafür hatte.

Draco stand in dem kleinen Salon und sah Severus Snape lange und immer noch wütend an. "Wie du kannst nicht. Du hast hier nichts mehr verloren. Ich bin 17, also nach dem Zaubererrecht volljährig. Mein Vater ist tot oder fast, meine Mutter ist irgendwo und lässt die Sau raus und ich soll hier sitzen mit einem Babysitter. Vergiss es. Entweder du verschwindest und kommst nur wenn du eingeladen bist oder einen kurzen Besuch machen willst. Oder ich schmeiße dich mit Sack und Asche raus", fauchte er seinen Onkel an, der ungerührt in dem Sessel saß und auf etwas zu warten schien. Denn er hob nur eine Augenbraue und hatte die Fingerspitzen zusammen gelegt, wobei er die Zeigefinger an den Lippen hatte. "Verdammt sag was…" Draco war wirklich wütend. Langsam fing die Luft um ihn herum an zu knistern und es schien als wenn sich etwas im Manor rührte. Etwas wachte auf. Severus fing an zu lächeln und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Jetzt reichte es Draco, er baute sich vor seinem Paten auf und brüllte begleitet von einem sonderbaren Summen das dass ganze Gebäude er füllte. "DAS IST MEIN ZU HAUSE, DU HAST MIR HIER KEINE VORSCHRIFTEN ZU MACHE. DU BIST NUR GAST!" Verwundert sah Draco wie Severus aufstand ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und meinte: „Gut gebrüllt Löwe. Jetzt ist das Manor wirklich deines. Und ich mach jetzt Urlaub.. ach ja, viel Spaß." Damit verschwand ein mehr als zufrieden aussehender Tränkemeister und ließ einen vollkommen verwirrten jungen Mann zurück. "Was war das jetzt?" fragte er sich und brüllte nach einer Hauselfe. Er brauchte einen Kaffee. Nur erschien nicht eine Hauselfe, sonder alle die im Hause arbeiteten. "WAS?" Langsam kam Draco nicht mehr hinterher. Doch schnell hatte ihn Mina, die „Hausdame" aufgeklärt was los war. Er habe nun wirklich das Erbe der Malfoy angetreten und hätte damit auch das sagen in der Familie. Mit einem lauten scheppern ging Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens jetzt Lord of Malfoy zu Boden. Das war ein Alptraum, schlicht ein Alptraum war sein letzter Gedanke.

Sobald es Zeit war in den Club zu gehen, machte sich Harry bereit und verschwand dann, dieses mal allerdings nahm er nicht den Fußweg sondern machte es wie alle anderen Zauberer auch. Er apparierte. Sofort verließ er die dunkle Straße und betrat den Laden. Kurz hob er Grüßend seine Hand und war froh das er sich zu Hause daran erinnert hatte die Illusion von sich zu nehmen. Das wäre was gewesen wenn er hier ohne seine Prellungen und Flecken ankam. Gut es war Dobby gewesen, der ihn daran erinnert hatte. Während sich Harry umzog fragte er sich was wohl aus dem Gespräch mit Snape und Draco raus gekommen war. Schließlich kannte er den Blonden uns sein Temperament nur zu gut. Sicher hatte die Tränkefledermaus jetzt eine Sturmfrisur. Gerne würde er sie sehen, aber dann würde das bedeuten die Fledermaus wäre hier, das wiederum das ihm Snape auf den Sack gehen konnte. Also sollte er lieber bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Dann konnte ihm sein Professor auch nicht nerven. Mit seinem Kellnergrinsen marschierte er wieder nach draußen und stellte sich hinter den Tresen. Heute würde er hier Arbeiten. Da hatte er wohl seine Arbeit am Vortag gut, nicht jeder kam hier hinten hin. Eigentlich war es eine Beförderung die Harry gerne annahm.

Als Draco das ausmaß seiner Tat begriff gab es für ihn nur noch eins. Raus und sich zulaufen lassen. Das konnte es doch alles nicht geben. Denn zu allem Überfluss war er jetzt auch noch im besitzt des Siegelrings und des gesamten Vermögens der Familie Malfoy. Was nicht gerade wenig war. "Himmel… warum habe ich auf Potter gehört.. scheiße." Immer noch etwas mehr als überrollt, stellte sich Draco unter die dusche und begann zu grinsen. Wenigstens brauchte er jetzt Pancy nicht mehr zu heiraten, wenigstens ein gutes hatte das ganze gehabt. Morgen würde er sich mal genau in dem Manor umsehen, er vermutete das es noch einiges gab das er nicht kannte. Eine Stunde später stand Draco in einem schwarzen Lederrock, DocMartens, einem schwarzen Hemd und schwarzem Piratentuch an der Bar und atmete tief durch. Hoffte das Harry heute hier wieder dienst hatte. Und wirklich er stand hinter der Bar. "Guten Abend, und bevor du fragst Ray… das war die bescheuertste Idee die ich je haben konnte, aber auch die Beste und jetzt mach mir bitte irgendwas starkes.. ich brauch was gegen den Schock", grinste er etwas schief und wartete das Harry ihm etwas brachte. Was war ihm so ziemlich egal.

Grinsend musterte Harry den Blonden und nickte ihm leicht zu. Schob die Karte in ein Gerät, buchte ein Getränk darauf ab und mischte Draco dann seinen Drink. „Willst du gleich erzählen oder warten?" wollte er immer noch fett grinsend wissen und reagierte wie nebenher auf die Bestellungen der anderen Gäste und Kellner. Allerdings machte er dabei keine Fehler. Sonst wäre er seinen Job gleich wieder los. Und das wollte er dann doch nicht, schließlich gefiel es ihm hier auch wenn die Arbeitszeiten nicht immer so der brecher waren.

"Wenn ich dann noch aufrecht stehe später… echt du glaubst mir das doch eh nicht.. das glaubt keiner der nicht dabei war", sinnierte Draco und kippte den Drink runter, schüttelte sich und zeigte mit einem etwas verkniffenen Gesicht auf das Glas. "Noch einen.. oh man." Wirklich schlimmer konnte es ja gar nicht werden außerdem vielleicht ließ sich das alles im Suff besser verstehen und verarbeiten? Nach einigen Momenten sah Draco Harry an und grinste schief. "Sag mal, sagt dir der Titel Lord of Malfoy was? .. Nö… mir seit heute Abend.. echt... warum musste ich auch einen auf Rebell machen? Jetzt habe ich den Salat.. na wenigstens kann ich mir jetzt aussuchen wen ich heirate", maulte Draco in sein Glas und lachte leise über die Wendungen des Schicksals.

Mit einem unterdrückten lachen, machte Harry dem Blonden noch einen Drink und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Wenn Draco so weiter machte musste er die Nacht wohl im Black-Haus schlafen. Aber das dürfte kein Problem sein, schließlich hatte er mehr Zimmer als andere. Rasch buchte er auch diesen Drink ab und machte dann die nächsten Bestellungen die rein kamen. Allerdings wurde die Chipkarte des Blonden noch einige male gebraucht. Die Drinks hingegen machte Harry nach einer weile Alkfrei. Als er sah das Blondi schon mehr als genug hatte und kaum noch auf seinem Stuhl sitzen konnte. Zumindest hatte er verhindern können das Draco alleine apparierte. Das wäre wahrscheinlich in die Hose gegangen. „Draco... ich hab in einer halben Stunde Schluss und nehme dich mit zu mir", erklärte er dem Betrunkenen.

Draco hing, sehr un – Malfoy - like auf seinem Stuhl und sah Harry etwas verpeilt an. "Ischt gut… aber warum schu disch?" fragte er mit schwerer Zunge und versuchte eine Augenbraue zu heben. Was gehörig in die Hose ging, denn er zog nur die Nase kraus. "Isch glaube isch habe genug… krieg isch nen …. Kaffeeeee?" Er war wirklich neben der Spur. Draco vertrug normal keinen Alkohol, oder zumindest nicht die Menge die er jetzt schon intus hatte. Den Göttern sei dank das Harry die letzten Drinks ganz ohne gemacht hatte. Sonst hätte Draco schon lange unter dem Tresen gelegen. Aber so hielt er sich noch tapfer mit einer Hand an der Theke fest während er versuchte heraus zu finden ob er sich so bewegte oder der Laden schwankte. Doch seine Überlegungen endete in dem Moment wo sein Kinn von der Hand rutschte und sein Kopf mit einem sonderbaren Geräusch auf der Theke aufkam. Draco Malfoy hatte es aus genockt.

Mit einem leichten seufzen und kopfschütteln brachte Harry seine Schicht hinter sich, nach dem er Draco auf eine der Sofas gelegt hatte. Entweder hatte Snape einen riesen aufstand gemacht, oder aber der Blonde hatte wirklich etwas erfahren was er lieber nicht hatte wissen wollen. Sobald er fertig war, sich umgezogen hatte. Schnappte er sich den Blonden und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Jetzt war der Kerl schon so klein und immer noch schwer wie sau. Lag vielleicht auch ein bisschen daran das er selber noch nicht ganz fit war. Schnell verabschiedete er sich von den Anderen und marschierte dann in eine dunkle Ecke und apparierte nach Hause. „Himmel dafür Schuldest du mir aber was", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Brachte Draco in eines der Gästezimmer und stellte einen Antikaterdrank daneben und legte sich selber schlafen. Blondi würde wohl nicht vor dem Mittagessen aufstehen und Dobby würde ihn, Harry, wecken sollte es doch der Fall sein. Also legte er sich in ruhe schlafen und war auch schon nach seinen üblichen sechs Stunden schlaf wieder fit. Gemütlich setzte er sich in der Küche an den Tisch und ließ sich das Frühstück schmecken. Auch wenn es fast schon wieder Zeit war für das Mittagessen.

"Hmmmmmpffffff…." Draco hatte das Gefühl sterben zu müssen. Oder das etwas von ihm schon gestorben war. Denn da wo gestern noch seine Zunge gewesen war, hatte er jetzt ein kleines pelziges, aber reichlich totes Tier im Mund. Zumindest fühlte es sich für den Blonden so an. Sehr vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und versuchte seine Augen offen zu halten ohne das ihm gleich der Kopf zersprang. "Ich weiß nicht was ich gestern gemacht habe… aber das ist nicht mein Zimmer", flüsterte er leise und sah sich vorsichtig in dem Raum um, der, das musste Draco zugeben recht geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Als er die kleine Phiole entdeckte huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, er schnupperte erst an dem Inhalt und kippte ihn dann runter. Gut, wirklich alle Katersymthome verschwanden nicht. Aber wenigstens der Kopfschmerz und die Übelkeit ließen merklich nach. Draco ging es so weit gut das er sich aus dem Bett traute und kurz orientierte. Das Bad war schnell gefunden und er genoss kurz eine warme Dusche. Zog sich dann an und schlich barfuss durchs Haus. "Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?... Harry?" rief er leise, da er den wahnsinnigen Zwerg in seinem Kopf nicht wieder wecken wollte und ging den Flur entlang. Folgte einfach seiner Nase. "Kaffee….", kam es von ihm als er endlich in der Küche stand und Harry immer noch etwas derangiert ansah. "Morgen… und danke für den Trank.." Gut es sah etwas seltsam aus, Draco Malfoy, barfuss im Rock mit offenem Hemd und blonden Haaren die nicht wirklich lagen. Aber es störte ihn nicht im geringsten, denn er wollte nur noch einen Kaffee und einen neuen Kopf.

Mit einem grinsen musterte Harry seinen Gast und hob eine Augenbraue als er sah das dass Kissen des Blonden wohl in der Nacht explodiert war. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, oder soll ich eher Mittag sagen? Falls du dich wunderst das dein Geldbeutel abgenommen hat, ich hab deine Rechnung daraus bezahlt. Und jetzt iss das und trink deinen Kaffee", erklärte Harry während er dem Blonden ein Muggelkaterfrühstück vor die Nase stellte mit einer Tasse heißen Kaffee. Mal schauen wie lange Malfoy noch so aussah und dann würde er doch schon gerne wissen was gestern passiert war das sich der andere SO die hucke voll soff. Das war sicher noch nicht in dem masse passiert wie gestern. Nur gut das Draco erst so spät vom Hocker gerutscht war und nicht schon vorher. Denn sonst hätte ihn sicher ein anderer mitgenommen und auch ausgenommen.

"Mein Geld??? Das ist das letzte an das ich gerade denke… was ist das???" Draco zeigte auf seinen Teller und wünschte sich es würde verschwinden. "Oh man nie wieder Alkohol… nie nie wieder." Krampfhaft hielt sich Draco an seiner Tasse fest und stocherte in dem Essen rum. Das war es also sein erstes Katerfrühstück. Nach einiger Überwindung aß er dann doch und sein Magen war ihm dankbar. Denn er wurde etwas ruhiger und dem Blonden war auch nicht mehr so schlecht. Immer noch mehr als fertig strich sich Draco durch die Haare und hieste leise auf. "Autsch.. keine gute Idee.. Was ist so komisch?" fragte er als er sah das Harry ihn immer noch angrinste. Etwas das Draco gerade so gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Da die Hälfte seines Hirns immer noch im Alkohol schwamm.

„Die frage ist nicht dein ernst oder? Ich meine dein Kissen ist letzte Nacht explodiert, oder einer muß dich mit einem Hahn verwechselt haben und versucht dich zu rupfen", kicherte der Kellner und lehnte sich gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Nie hätte er erwartet Draco Malfoy einmal SO zu sehen. Das war wirklich ein Bild für Götter. Total verpeilt und zerrupft hockte der andere ihm gegenüber und schien noch nicht zu wissen was er als nächstes machen sollte. Atmen oder Blinzeln.

Draco Blinzelte, hob eine Hand und ließ einen Spiegel in ihr erscheinen. Riss die Augen auf und ließ den Spiegel wieder verschwinden. "Wenn jemand mit nem Beil durch die Tür kommt.. ich bin nicht da… oh man… wehe du lachst", maulte er leise und hielt sich wieder an seiner Tasse fest. "Man gut das Collin nicht da ist… das wäre das Bild des Jahrhunderts.. Draco Malfoy das gerupfte Frettchen.. oh man." Leise fing er an zu lachen, hielt sich dann aber den Kopf. "Oh man…sehe schon die Schlagzeile.. Draco Alexander Lucius Lord of Malfoy.. total versoffen in Hahnenkampfarena gesichtet…. Als Hahn. Hör auf zu lachen Potter… das ist schlimm genug.. autsch mein Kopf", maulte Draco wehleidig, grinste dann aber auch und war froh das er sich nicht die ganze Zeit ansehen musste.

„Wie wäre es wenn du fertig frühstückst, dann unter die Dusche gehst und mir danach bei einem leichten Mittagessen erzählst was genau gestern passiert ist das du so durch den Wind warst?" wollte Harry wissen und würde selber noch unter die Dusche steigen und sich ein bisschen frisch machen. Vor allem würde er sich einen bequemen Jogger anziehen und die Füße auf den Tisch im Salon legen und ein Buch lesen. Vielleicht wollte sich Malfoy hier einen faulen Tag machen. Schließlich war das Manor sicher viel größer und Einsamer als sein kleineres Häuschen hier. Vielleicht kam auch noch was anderes das sie tun konnten. Denn Harry hatte schon lange keinen Tag mehr gehabt wie gestern. Es hatte ihm spaß gemacht und es war seltsam angenehm gewesen in der nähe des Blonden.

Verwirrt sah Draco Harry an. "Öhm noch mal duschen? Naja.. hast vielleicht recht.. sollte ich machen.. Aber was das von Gestern angeht… du wirst dich totlachen…und es mir nicht glauben.. aber jetzt.. entschuldige mich bitte… ich glaube ich gehe mich ertränken.." Damit stand Draco auf, trank seinen Kaffee aus und verschwand wieder im Bad. Diesmal duschte er richtig und merkte wie langsam seine Lebensgeister wiederkehrten. Nach fast einer Stunde stand er in einer sauberen hellen Leinenhose und einem einfachen Shirt barfuss vor Harry und grinste ihn frech an. "Dann will ich dich mal Schocken mein Bester."

So wie es sich Harry vorgenommen hatte saß er im kleinen Salon und hatte eine Schnulze auf dem Schoß und sah den Blonden an. Auch er war noch duschen gewesen und seine nassen Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. „Dann setz dich und erzähl. Dobby wird uns sicher was zu trinken und snaken bringen." Seine Neugier zügelnd klappte Harry das Buch zu, nachdem er ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten geklemmt hatte und legte es auf den Tisch. Jetzt war er wirklicht gespannt was der Blonde ihm zu erzählen hatte. Schließlich kam es nicht sehr oft vor das Draco SO mit ihm sprach wenn man von den letzten Stunden absah.

Mit einem breiten grinsen setzte sich Draco Harry gegenüber in den Sessel und über schlug die Beine. Er sah aus wie eine Katze die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat. "Nun, vielleicht sollte Dobby was für die Nerven mitbringen", neckte er und leckte sich die Lippen. "Aber gut, ich will ja nicht das du vor Neugierde zerfließt. Nachdem ich gestern nach Hause kam habe ich Severus meine Meinung gesagt und ihn raus geschmissen. Was an sich schon sonderbar war, das der Kerl nicht mal gemotzt hat. Nein er ließ mich da brüllen und toben. Stand dann nur auf und meinte locker flockig.. Jetzt haste es begriffen. Nahm seine Klamotten und ging. Schock die erste. Gut war ja nicht weiter schlimm. Der Horror kam danach. Ich wollte eine, eine Hauselfe rufen….." So erzählte Draco Harry was gestern passiert war. Auch das er jetzt Lord of Malfoy war und das sagen in der Familie hatte. Nur das dass auch einige Probleme mit sich brachte an die Draco nicht mal im Traum denken wollte. "Aber das beste ist ich brauche diese Schreckschraube nicht mehr heiraten… nur leider heiraten muss ich…" Kam es von ihm und er schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. "Echt, da mach ich einmal auf Rebell und ende als Lord in einem verstaubten Bunker. Harry ich wandere aus. Sobald die Schule fertig ist schmeiße ich den Kram hin und studiere Heilkunde…. Öhm.. du sagst nichts???" Er sah sein gegen über an und hoffte das der ihn jetzt nicht auslachte. Aber der Tag gestern war einfach der Tropfen gewesen der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte. Draco war auch nur ein Mensch.

Still hörte Harry zu und hob leicht eine Augenbraue als er hörte was Snape getan, besser gesagt NICHT getan hatte. Sacht wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sah den Anderen ernst an. „Du bist schon mit einem Titel überarbeitet? Dann frag mich mal. Die Blacks waren ebenso Lords wie die Potters auch. Und ich bin der Alleinerbe von beidem. Ich habe sogar einige Manor irgendwo. Allerdings kümmert sich darum jemand der sich mit dem ganzen Kram auskennt. Genau so wie um meine Finanzen. Wenn du das große Haus nicht willst, vermiete es, oder mach ein Kinderheim draus. Wie du möchtest. Kauf dir eine kleine Wohnung die für dich reicht. Schau mich an. Ich hab nur das hier und lebe hier. Zwar müsste noch ein bisschen mehr Farbe rein aber das geht schon. Wenn du die richtigen Berater hast kannst du normal weiter leben und musst nur hin und wieder mal eine Unterschrift unter irgendwelche Dokumente setzen und das war es dann. Was deine Rebellion betrifft, hindert dich dein Titel nicht dran. Ich hab meine schon seit dem Tot meines Paten und kann damit leben und habe mich nicht verändert", erklärte Harry ernst und ließ von Dobby Tee und Snaks bringen. Einen Schnaps wollte er nicht und Draco hatte noch genug von letzter Nacht. „Was deine Ausbildung betrifft kannst du machen was du willst. Du bist ungebunden und kannst machen was du willst. Verstehst du nicht was das bedeutet Draco? Du kannst dir deinen Lebenspartner aussuchen, musst dich kaum noch an die Gesetze halten. Wir Lords haben einen Sonderstatus, da wir mitunter das sagen habe. Es gibt nicht mehr viele, viele Familien sind ausgestorben oder haben im Moment keine Erben die den Titel weitertragen. Es wissen nicht viele, aber ich denke in den Unterlagen deines Vaters wirst du finden was du brauchst um alles zu wissen. Und ich sage dir das du mehr Geld hast als du jemals ausgeben kannst. Meines habe ich schon zum Teil darauf ausgegeben einige Zaubererkinderheime Bauen zu lassen. Schließlich sind im Krieg genug Eltern gestorben die Magische Kinder hinterlassen."

"War ja klar.. danke Potter.. mach mich man fertig", maulte Draco und stand auf. "Verdammt ich hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung das mein Vater ein Lord ist.. klasse.. tolles Geheimnis was kommt als nächstes? Ach scheiße … los sag es.. Draco Malfoy ist ein Versager.. ein Weichei und der Witz des Jahrhunderts." Er begann in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. "Ach vergiss es.. ich werde meine Schule abschließen. Einen Teil des Geldes und Gott weiß was ich noch geerbt habe irgendwie nützlich einsetze…Ja ich weiß du bist besser als ich. Ist mir aber egal… ich habe das Gefühl das alles ist zu groß für mich. .. Aber lassen wir das.. ich will die Schule fertig machen und dann sehen wie es weiter geht.. scheiße…." Er sah Harry an und lächelte ihn an. "Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe.. ich werde mich den Rest der Ferien in einem der Zimmer einschließen die Unterlagen durch sehen und überlegen was ich mache… Sorry.. bin etwas durch den Wind.. aber Scheiße… es ist doch wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren… ich meine, meine ganze Familie… selbst Snape diese alte Ratte hat mich im dunkeln gelassen und plötzlich heißt es.. JOU.. du bist jetzt Lord of Malfoy… oh scheiße.. mein alter war im Schulrat… der Posten wird vererbt.. nö.. nein.. never.. das können sie gleich vergessen…. Moment mal.. Schulrat.. Schule.. da klingelt was.." Mit einem feinen kühlen lächeln setzte sich Draco wieder hin und tippte mit einem Finger gegen die Lippen. "Ja.. das wäre eine Möglichkeit….. doch das ginge vielleicht…" Dann sah er auf und fragte Harry plötzlich. "Was würdest du davon halten wenn wieder mehr Halbwesen auf die Schule gehen würden? Ich meine es gibt genügend Kinder von Werwölfen, Zentauren die Magisch begabt sind. Von den ganzen Muggelgeborenen will ich jetzt mal nicht reden….. hmm.. genauso.. wer kommt für das Schulgeld der Weisenkinder auf??? Da müsste ein Fond her…dann neue Bücher…" Wieder war Draco in Gedanken versunken und begann einige Fäden aufzunehmen die vor langer Zeit nie zu Ende gesponnen worden waren. Rebell hin oder her, hier ging es um wichtigeres.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Harry seinen Gast und stand dann auf, stellte sich hinter ihn, hielt ihm den Mund zu und drückte ihm die Tasse Tee in die Hand. „Trink einen Schluck, beruhig dich und dann werden wir in ruhe noch mal reden, wenn du mir auch zuhören kannst. Es bringt nichts wenn du jetzt in Panik verfällst und ich bin mir sicher das du noch mehr findest wenn du das Manor durchsiehst, was du sicher machen wirst", gab Harry von sich. So ungefähr hatte er auch reagiert. Nur das er noch am Fluchen war auf Dumbledore, schließlich hatte dieser ihm das alles nicht erzählt und er hatte es selbst heraus gefunden, als er bei der Bank gewesen war. Die Kobolde hatten ihn erst verwirrt angesehen und dann ins Büro des Bankleiters gebracht. Von diesem hatte er auch solch einen Spezialisten empfohlen bekommen, der alle seine Geschäfte erledigte. „Wenn du willst mache ich heute Abend frei und wir sehen uns alles gemeinsam an. Und ich werde sicher nicht sagen das du ein Versager bist. Du hast mich nicht gesehen als ich alles erfahren habe", schmunzelte Harry jetzt und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch zurück.

Draco sah Harry auf sich zukommen und spürte gleich darauf dessen Hand auf dem Mund. Jeden anderen hätte er wohl gebissen, aber bei Harry fühlte es sich sogar gut an. Etwas rötlich und die Nase nahm er die Tasse und trank einen Schluck Tee als Harry ihn losließ. "Panik… wer hat hier Panik.. ich bestimmt nicht. Über das Stadium bin ich raus.. totale Fassungslosigkeit… und beginnender Wahnsinn.. das habe ich gerade erreicht", nörgelte Draco leise, trank aber seinen Tee weiter. Wo bei die Tasse etwas in seiner Hand zitterte. Sah wieder auf und hoffte immer noch das dass nur ein Alptraum war. Wobei einige dinge waren doch recht angenehm, vor allem in Ruhe mit Harry zu reden war klasse. "Wie du bist auch wie ein Kopfloses Huhn durch die Gegend gerannt? Das hätte ich gerne gesehen… wobei ich habe so geflucht das selbst die Hauselfen reiß aus genommen haben…" Dann stutzte der Blonde etwas. "Du würdest frei nehmen? Einfach so?... Danke." Er war vollkommen gebügelt. Denn nicht mal wenn er Krank oder halb tot gewesen war hatte sich jemand wegen ihm frei genommen. Draco hatte immer hinten an gestanden, und das sich Harry jetzt wegen ihm frei nehmen wollte. Das haute den jungen Malfoy um, ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und ein sonderbares Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Lächelnd nickte Harry leicht. „Natürlich würde ich das, schließlich muss jemand darauf achten das du nicht euer Manor in die Luft jagst, wenn du etwas gefunden hast das dir nicht passt. Sicher ist es auch nicht gerade sehr prickelnd alles alleine zu erkunden", gab Harry zurück. Ja er hatte damals ebenfalls einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen. Aber eher weil ihm Dumbledore das alles verheimlicht hatte. Schließlich war es sein Erbe das der Kerl bereitwillig verspielt und verschenkt. Niemals hätte er sein Erbe einfach so weiter gegeben. Schließlich waren viele Zauberer davon erwachsen und konnten Arbeiten gehen. Alles was von seinen Verließen abgegangen war hatte er Stoppen lassen damals und erst als er durchgesehen hatte wer was bekam und was wirklich wichtig war, hatte er es wieder laufen lassen. „Ich denke du wirst eine menge Zeug finden das du niemals erwartet hast Draco. Ich musste mir mein Geld erst wieder holen. Und das dauert immer noch an. Da Dumbledore es verschenkt hat, als wären es Strohhalme," gestand Harry und nippte an seinem Tee. In seiner Wut hatte er es sogar geschafft das Gemälde der alten Black von der Wand zu fluchen. Allerdings war sie danach seltsamerweise in Flammen aufgegangen.

"Er hat dein Geld verschenkt?" fragte Draco erschrocken und schluckte hart. "Ich glaube ich will gar nicht wissen wo meine Familie alles ihre Finger drin hat. Du weißt sich er das die Malfoys zusammen mit den Potters eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien sind… oh Merlin… doch ich glaube es ist eine gute Idee das du mir hilfst. Wenn ich an das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius denke wird mir ganz schlecht…", gestand er leise und lächelte Harry an, versuchte sich vorzustellen was Harry wohl angestellt hatte als er herausfand was los war. "Naja.. ich hoffe nur das sich die bösen Überraschungen in Grenzen halten. Es gibt einiges auf was ich verzichten kann.. aber erstmal sehen was wir alles finden." Er nippte weiter an seinen Tee und versuchte den Gedanken an die ganzen Papiere zu verdrängen.

Mit einem grinsen nickte Harry leicht. „Ja hat er und ich denke du solltest den Siegelring seines Vaters schnappen und zur Bank gehen und vorrübergehend alle Ausgaben stoppen. Hab ich auch gemacht. Die wenigen Transaktionen die noch gemacht werden müssen können auch eine Woche warten. Was hältst du davon wenn ich meinem Chef bescheid sage und dann zu dir gehen. Ich lasse mir von Dobby einige Sachen einpacken und dann verschwinden wir. Ich will schließlich wissen wie Lord of Malfoy bis jetzt gelebt hat", neckte Harry seinen neuen Freund und stellte seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch zurück. Außerdem wollte er wirklich seine Neugier befriedigen. Schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung wie die Malfoys bis jetzt gelebt hatten. Sicher gab es einiges das man noch erkunden konnte wenn man wollte. Und er war nun mal die Neugier pur.

Draco hob eine Augebraue und sah dann auf den silbernen Siegelring an seiner Rechten Hand. "Lord of Malfoy… daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen…", murmelte er leise und sah Harry wieder an. "Genau so machen wir das. Und wenn du magst kannst du im Manor schlafen… haben so um die … 60 Schlafzimmer???? Glaube ich.. seit Gestern habe ich keine Ahnung mehr wie viele es wirklich sind." Er stellte seine Tasse weg und sah plötzlich das leuchten in Harrys Augen. "Sage mal könnte es sein das du neugierig bist? Ich meine du siehst aus als wenn du am liebsten gleich apparieren willst." fragte er neckend und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie Harry sich wohl in seinem Haus fühlen würde. Vor allem es gab so vieles zu entdecken das er selber noch nicht kannte. Und gab es etwas schöneres als mit einem Freund durch ein altes Manor zu stromern?

„Draco ich hab die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden, den Spiegel der einem die geheimsten Sehnsüchte zeigt. Was glaubst du wohl?" lachte Harry zurück. Rief dann nach Dobby und ließ sich eine kleine Tasche packen mit Klamotten die er bequem anziehen konnte und auch etwas für die Bank herauslegen. Schließlich konnte er da nicht in Jeans auftauchen. „So ich bin rasch Telefonieren. Wenn ich irgendwas mitnehmen soll sag es Dobby er packt es ein. Wir sollten als erstes in die Bank. Nicht das irgendwelche Sklavenhändler noch weiter Geld von dir bekommen und du kannst es nicht mehr ändern", ärgerte Harry nun seinerseits den Blonden und verschwand lieber bevor er irgendwas an den Kopf bekam.

"SKLAVENHÄNDLER?" Draco drehte sich zu Harry und warf dem lachenden Jungen ein Kissen hinterher, das aber an der Tür abprallte. "Sklavenhändler.. also wirklich… Phtt.." Kopfschüttelnd rief er nach der Hauselfe und bat sie noch etwas für die Nacht einzupacken. Da Draco nicht wollte das Harry mitten in der Nacht aufbrechen musste. "Echt der hat Ideen… Aber zu zutrauen wäre es meiner Familie.. Black und Malfoy.. ein total Irrer Haufen", grummelte er leise, sah dann aber wie Harry wieder zurück kam. "Können wir? Weil ich sollte mir für die Bank auch etwas anderes anziehen. Nicht das die Kobolde mich raus werfen. Wäre doch eine Ironie gerade mal Befördert worden und von den Kobolden raus geschmissen…", lachte Draco leise und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Vorstellung war zu komisch.

„Ganz ruhig. Ja wir gehen noch rasch zu dir und dann zur Bank. Ich hoffe ich kann mich als Lord of Potter und Black so sehen lassen", wollte Harry wissen. Legte seinen Umhang ab und trug darunter einen feinen cremefarbenen Anzug, der ihm passte wie angegossen. Seine Krawatte war nur am Rand seines Jacketts zu sehen und seine Schuhe waren frisch poliert. Eigentlich waren die Dinger so gut wie neu, da er sie bis jetzt erst zwei oder drei mal getragen hatte. Diesen und noch einige andere Anzüge lagerten in seinem Schrank und warteten nur darauf das sie gebraucht wurden. Was Harry sehr gut bis jetzt immer zu vermeiden wusste. Wie ein steifer Pinguin wollte er nun mal nicht herum laufen und wohl fühlte er sich auch nicht gerade.

Draco brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen wer da vor ihm stand. Harry sah aus wie die Sünde in Person. "Hammer…", kam es leise von dem Blonden und er ging um den anderen herum. Wenn er sich den anderen so an sah konnte man wirklich auf nicht jugendfreie Gedanken kommen. "Wahnsinn… der Anzug steht dir… na mal schauen ob der Lord of Malfoy da mithalten kann", lachte Draco leise. "Lass uns aufbrechen. Damit du deine Sachen im Gäste Zimmer unterbringen kannst und ich mich noch umziehen. Na mal sehen ob ich was passendes finde." Gemeinsam apparierten sie nach Malfoy Manor wo sich auch gleich zwei Hauselfen auf den jungen Hausherren und seinen Gast stürzten. "Bringt bitte das Gepäck in das Gäste Zimmer in der nähe meiner Räume. Ach ja und bereitet ein Abendessen für zwei vor.. danke." Damit schnappte er sich die Hand von Harry und führte ihn in einen der bequemeren Salons. Der eher an ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer erinnerte. "So, sieht dich um wenn du magst.. ich komme gleich wieder. Ach wenn etwas sein sollte rufe nach Mina, sie ist so was wie die Hausdame hier. Ich bin mich schnell umziehen…. Ach Harry.. setz bitte das Zimmer nicht in Flammen.. ich habe es so gern." Damit verschwand Draco in seine Räume und suchte sich schnell etwas zum anziehen was für die Bank und vor allem für den neuen Lord of Malfoy angemessen war.

Nachdem sie in Malfoy Manor angekommen waren seufzte Harry schwer, schob sich die beiden Siegelringe über die kleinen Finger und sah sich dann erst um. „Nicht schlecht, ein bisschen kühl eingerichtet vielleicht aber mit ein bisschen grüner, roter, gelber und lilaner Farbe kann man was draus machen", grinste Harry wieder. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht das er hatte wenn er die Siegelringe an seinen Fingern hatte. Es war als würde eine Tonnenschwere Last auf seinen Schultern abgeladen und das nervte ihn Tierisch. Früher hatte er Voldemort auf den Schulterlasten und nun der Titel zweier Lords. „Dann zeig mir mal mein Zimmer und lass eine Wegbeschreibung da, nicht das ich mich verlaufe und du dann bei einem Rundgang eine Skelett im Armani Anzug findest", scherzte Harry. Die trüben Gedanken schob er lieber von sich. Schließlich war er nie jemand gewesen der sich damit lange aufhielt und damit wollte er auch gar nicht erst anfangen.

Draco lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Hier geht niemand verloren.. hoffe ich.. und ein Skelett in Armani… wäre doch ein schönes Dekostück." Er griff die Hand von Harry und führte ihn durch die Gänge hinauf in seinen Flur. "So hier lebe nur ich und wenn ausgesuchte Gäste. Also meine Gäste. Das hier ist dein Zimmer…ach ja.. das mit den Farben… neee nicht wirklich. Obwohl.. so lange es nicht pink ist könnte es gut aussehen. So jetzt verschwinde ich mal mich umziehen. Hoffe ich finde was." Draco grinste noch einmal und verschwand durch eine Verbindungstür in seine Räume. Schnell zog er sich aus und suchte im Schrank nach etwas passendem. 30 Minuten später stand er vor Harrys Zimmertür, in einem schwarzen, sündhaftteurem Anzug, mit einem weißen Stehkragen Hemd, einer dunklen Weste und einer Ziernadel die ein grüner Stein schmückte. Sein Haar hatte er glatt gebürstet und es dann aber zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammen gefasst. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten und Draco klopfte fest an die Tür. Trat nach einem Herein ein. "Nun glaubst du das du mich so mitnehmen kannst?" fragte er ruhig. Einen schwarzen Mantel hatte er locker über den Arm gelegt und er lächelte Harry freundlich an.

Harry stand auf und stellte sich vor den Anderen und musterte ihn. „Ja ich denke so kann ich dich mitnehmen. Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Heiratswilligen wie bei mir, schließlich werde ich Tägliche mit diesen Urkunden überschüttet. Ich denke du kannst dich ebenso darauf gefasst machen", schockte Harry wohl zum x-ten Mal den Blonden. Trotzdem schnappte er sich die Hand es Anderen und zog ihn wieder nach unten in die Halle. „So auf in die Bank, den offiziellen Titel annehmen, und dann hier her das Manor auf den Kopf stellen. Mach nicht so langsam Draco", mahnte er ungeduldig. Am liebsten wäre er hier geblieben und hätte schon angefangen. Aber das hier war immer noch Dracos zu Hause und er hatte das sagen hier. Schließlich würde die Magie des Ortes nicht zulassen das er ohne den Hausherren irgendwas tat.

"Hei…. Heiratswillige????" fragte Draco etwas überfahren und starrte Harry an. "Das ist ein Scherz oder??? Ich bin doch Pancy erst los geworden.. und jetzt noch mehr von der Sorte.." Er drehte sich um und wollte wieder die Treppe hoch verschwinden. "Ich gehe ins Kloster…", murmelte er leise. Spürte dann aber den Blick von Harry im Rücken. "Also gut.. Bank und zurück… und sollte ich jemals heiraten…." Den Rest verschluckte Draco, griff nach der Hand von Harry. "Lass uns aufbrechen.. sonst wird das Heute nichts mehr." Damit apparierte er sie beide zu Gringotts. Wo sich auch gleich ein Kobold auf ihn stürzte, der sich so tief verbeugte das er fast mit seiner Nase den Boden berührte. "Willkommen Lord Potter Black.. willkommen war kann unsere Bank für sie tun." Draco beachtete der Kobold nicht wirklich. Doch der Räusperte sich und meinte Kalt. "So… begrüßt man so den Lord of Malfoy?" Worauf hin der Gnom zusammen zuckte und Draco erschrocken musterte. Der aber lächelte nur kalt und zeigte seinen Siegelring. Worauf hin der Kobold fast in Ohnmacht fiel.


End file.
